


Addict With A Pen

by Haru_Loysingh, SupernaturalGeekGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, Chevy Impala, Fluff, M/M, Nerd Dean, Past Child Abuse, quaterback cas, scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_Loysingh/pseuds/Haru_Loysingh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalGeekGirl/pseuds/SupernaturalGeekGirl
Summary: Every night between 11 pm and 1 am Dean excapes to the 24 hour book store . This is his safe place , until castiel Novak  the high school quaterback is serving his community service there and his already messed up life turn around and the outcome is something he would have never anticipated





	1. Chapter 1

Dean walked into the 24Hr book shop, the heat of the shop hitting him like a ton of bricks. It was the middle of December so of course as soon as he walked in his glasses steamed up so he couldn't see. He sighed and cleared them with some struggle then headed to the counter with ‘The Son of Neptune" book in his clutch. The ending was too much of a cliff hanger and he needed the 3rd book. He placed the book on the counter without looking up.

A large hand reached out to pick up the book, a low gruff voice responding.  
"Hey. I know you, don't I? You go to my school."

Dean looked up when hearing the deep voice and saw Castiel Novak staring back at him.  
"Y-you’re not Diane”, he stuttered, his heart suddenly in his stomach.  
This was meant to be his safe place, where no one knew who he really was.

Cas smiled, "No, obviously I'm not." He scanned the book and placed it in a bag, handing it back.  
"I didn't realize you would be the type to stay up late."

Dean looked back up again at the new addition to the store, his hands now shaking.  
This was his place. Why was this buffoon of a quarter back doing here?  
He looked down at the bag, a frown slowly falling onto his face.

"I wanted to bring this book back...not take it out again" he said in a whisper, barely loud enough for the most popular guy in school to hear him.

Cas arched an eyebrow, "You should speak up. I mean, it's silent in here and I can't even hear you." He took the book back and scanned it in, "did you want to take another book out?"

"S-sorry", he stuttered again, his nerves getting the better of him.  
"Can I take this one out?" This time he said it a little louder. He placed the 3rd book in front of Cas his hands shaking as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

Cas took it and scanned it, handing it back to him, "hey man, chill out. No need to get so nervous. Geez."

Taking the book from the rough worn down hands he tried to stop himself from having an overwhelming wave of panic. He wasn't brave enough to ask why he was here, so without saying a word he walked to the leather sofa opposite the counter which allowed customers to take 5 and put their feet up. In Dean’s case this is what he did every night between 11pm and 1am.

Cas watched him with a rather bored expression, going back to shelving books. He hated this, but community service was not optional.

Dean sat down on the sofas, his body stiff as he could feel Castiel’s hot glare on him.  
He coughed.  
"Do I have something on my face?" He tried to sound confident but didn't quite sound as intimidating as he wanted to be.

"Just freckles," Cas teased, giving him a little smirk, "no need to get defensive. I'm not here to jump you or anything."

He sighed pushing his glasses up his nose again.  
"Then why are you here Novak?" He gripped the book tightly, his knuckles going white.

Cas tilted his chin up, "community service. It wasn't my choice either, Winchester."

"Of course. What did you do now? Knocked over an old man and stole his dog or did you just kick a child?" He tried to make his voice sound harsh but he wasn't that sort of person.

Cas laughed at that.  
"Oh god, is that really your opinion of me?" He shifted and put a book on the top shelf, tall enough to do so, "no, I stole some food from the grocery store."

"Well...actually yeah. That is my opinion of you. You walk around school like you’re the king and everyone should bow down to you...and people like me are over looked and bullied." Dean let his face fall a little before he composed himself.

Cas arched an eyebrow, "oh? Well maybe you should keep in mind everyone has problems."

"Whatever Novak." He opened his book to the first page and began reading it, his glasses falling down his nose once again.

Cas rolled his eyes and went back to shelving books, ignoring Dean completely. He didn't know shit about his life.

Dean sighed something nagging at the back of his mind.  
"Why were you stealing food? Of all the things? Food?" He closed his book.

"My sister was hungry and my old man was drunk. I had no other option." Cas shrugged his shoulders.

Dean went quiet, what Cas had said hit far too close to home for Dean’s comfort and he sunk back into the sofa.  
"I...sorry I didn't know."

"Yeah." Cas had gone gruff again, turning and picking up a box of books, “I told you, you don't know anything about my life. Don't assume. That makes an ass out of you."

Dean swallowed and quickly stuffed the book into his bag.  
"I'm sorry..." he practically ran out the shop into the cold night.

Cas thought Community service sucked. Like seriously. But at least he had managed to talk his service guy into getting him this night shift and to serve them in the bookstore. And last night there had even been something interesting happening. Castiel had guessed that little Dean WInchester was a booknerd but the nerd being out during the night had admittingly taken him by surprise. If he came back this night´s shift might even turn into something interesting as well. For not though not much had happened. Some students, late on their assignments and a newled couple looking for boring poems. Right now this night shift sucked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Anna hurry up!" Castiel Novak grabbed his bag and his sister´s jacket, waiting at the door already. Impatiently he looked back at the watch on the wall. They were late. Again. Anna would miss her schoolbus. Cas sighed and dropped the door shut to hurry to his sister´s room. "Anna we´re late!" His sister was struggling to get her shoes on. She was in second grade and Castiel could see she was close to tears. Without another word Cas squatted down to help her and then pulled her up. "Okay we gotta hurry. I´ll drop you off but you gotta run, okay?" He helped her into her jacket and hurried her down to the car. His car was run down but he always parked a bit away from school so his team member’s wouldn´t see it. At least it had four wheels and it helped them get from A to B. That was what mattered. At least for now. Castiel jogged down the hallway to his locker and greeted some of his team here and there. Smirked at some girls and winked at them. He didn´t show them how stressed he felt. All was great. And he was almost on time even though he had dropped Anna off at her elementary school. Castiel opened his locker to get his books and stopped mid-motion. "What the fuck is that?" he mumbled and reached for the big bag. If someone was planning to play a trick on him and put poop in a bag into his locker or something that someone would be in serious trouble now....

Dean was in school early . Like he always was but this time he got up even earlier . What cas had said last night made him think of what the quarterback was actually like He considered befriending him but he backed out of that idea afraid of the rest of the team . In the end he ended up at Walmart just before school grabbing all the long lasting food he could find . That's how he got to this point , watching castiel Novak curse in confusement as he found what dean left

Castiel looked around to see if someone was close by to maybe play this trick on him. But there was noone besides some girls oogling at him and this little nerd from last night. Castiel glared at him for a moment before he returned his attention to the bag. He pulled it out and peeked inside. Food. Castiel couldn´t help but blink in surprise. Why would someone put food into his locker? A cold shiver ran down his back as he remembered last night and anger welled up in him. He grabbed the bag and walked over to Dean, pushing it into his hands. "I don´t need any welfare, Nerd!"

Dean stumbled backwards in a state of shock , not quite griping the back which resulted in the food and deans books going all over the schools floor "I -w-was just t-trying to h-help" he stuttered as he dropped to his knees and started to put everything back into the bag .

"I do not need your help!" Castiel hissed. He felt embarrassed and kept his voice low enough so the girls wouldn´t hear him talk. "If you tell anyone I will kick your ass, you heard me?" Castiel growled. "Now stay off of me!" 

Dean nodded in fear as castiels voice grew in anger , the low growl making the small male shy away . Suddenly Dean could feel his eyes Moisen as they welled up with unwanted tears . Dammit Dean don't cry now , this is the most popular boy in school . He could make life help if dean let him.

Castiel blinked at the tears in Dean´s eyes and suddenly the anger was gone and he remembered his sister crying this morning. Chewing on his lip Castiel reached for the bag again. "Don´t be a cry baby, Nerd." he said, his voice softer. "Umm...thanks. But I meant it. Don´t tell anyone!"

Letting cas take the bag he quickly gathered up his books so his hands wouldn't start shaking . He was already red eyed "I d-don't mean n-no harm " he whispered standing back up .

Castiel took a deep breath, trying to stay calm and not get loud again. "Yeah I know", he said, still sounding impatiently. He had to go to class. He had been in trouble about being late several times this year and his teacher had threatened to take him out of the team if he would be late again. "Still..... it´s not of your business!"

"Go to class castiel... you will be late" Dean started to back away towards the exit , trying to smile even though he was terrified due to the look he just got from one of the team members zeke .

Castiel nodded and growled as he heard the bell. "YaH! Cas! Hurry up!" Zeke called. "Whatcha doing there with that Nerd anyway?" Castiel stuffed the bag with the food into his bag and turned around, hurrying towards Zeke. "Nothin´" he mumbled. Zeke nodded and patted Castiel´s back, pushing him towards the classroom. As soon as Castiel was inside Zeke turned to Dean and walked over to him. "Yo." he said. "What´s your business with Cas?" 

His eyes widened and he started to back away from him "N-nothing , just a school project " he lied . He wasn't a good liar and zeke was bound to see Right though the act.

Zeke leaned one hand against the wall, blocking off Dean´s way. "Yeah sure. Castiel´s not doing any projects. Listen Faggot....I don´t want to see you anywhere near Castiel again, you heard me? If he´s seen with you some of your ....whiney-ness might wear off on him." He lifted his fist and pretended to aim for Dean´s face but instead he just pushed off Dean´s classes. Zeke couldn´t afford to be in another school fight. Teacher´s might get him expelled. 

Dean backed himself against the wall , flinching at every move zeke made . He was fearful so when zeke started to use abusive language he couldn't help but try and get away that's when zeke pretended to punch him then throw his glasses to the ground He yelped and droped , searching blindly for them on the dirty floor "H-hey" he whimpered.

"Hey! Stop that!" Zeke flipped around and glared at the other student coming over. She was in his class and rather pretty. Red -haired. Not that this would disturb Zeke in any way. He turned his attention back to Dean and kicked his glasses down the wall. "If you don´t wanna get in trouble remember what I said!" He hissed. 

The girl reached down and picked up the glasses, handing them back to Dean. "You okay?" 

With shaking hands he put the glasses on . He blinked a few times and discovered a large crack in the left lens "M-my glasses are broken..." he looked up at her and recognised her "Charlie Right?" 

Charlie nodded and hugged her books. "Too bad we´re not in Hogwarts. I would know the right spell to repair them." She mumbled. "Anyway...you´re okay? Why was that big guy threatening you?" 

Dean laughed , the sound echoing the empty hall "how I wish that was true....yea well...I tried to help someone and had it thrown it back in his face ...that's what I get for being nice" his voice trailed off.

Charlie nodded slowly "Hmm..... I see. Guess that´s why I keep to these!" She nodded at the books in her arms. "Well anyway...gotta go. Class is starting. See ya Dean." She said and hurried down the hallway. 

Dean said good bye, the backed out of the exit . As soon as he was out he ran to his car. a 67 Chevy Impala which his dad gave him before running off with his 20 year old girlfriend. He pulled away and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean finally walked into the bookstore, hot air hitting his face like a brick wall. It was 11:40 pm and Dean was late for the time he usually got there. He walked over to the sofas and sat himself down, opening his book, his glasses sliding down his nose due to the white tape attempting to keep them together.

Castiel had a busy day and having another night shift at the bookstore was so annoying. He had built himself a bit of a wall of books around the counter so he could do some of the homework he hasn´t had time to do. Yet he didn´t want anyone to see what he was doing, thus the wall of books. He looked up when the door opened and the nerd entered. He was late tonight. It seemed he didn´t even notice Castiel as he walked straight to the sofa and sat down.  
Castiel watched him for some minutes before he straightened up and walked over to him.

Dean heard footsteps come towards him but he made no effort to look up. At this moment Percy was trying to stop the love of his life fall to her death and Dean was fighting back tears.

 

Castiel stopped in front of the Nerd and tried to remember his name for a while. But the boy didn´t even look up. Instead he seemed totally into the book he was reading. And something was off about his glasses. When he still didn´t remember his name Castiel cleared his throat.

Dropping his book with shock he looked up, his book landing at Castiel’s feet with a loud thud.  
"Castiel..." he frowned at him as he loomed over Dean.

Castiel raised an eyebrow at the book but leaned down to pick it up.  
"Percy Jackson, eh? Well you should buy it before you drop it." He said. Suddenly his plan of talking to Dean didn´t seem that good anymore. He flipped some pages in the book and then dropped it back in Dean´s lap.  
"What happened to your eyes, nerd?"

Dean yelped a little in pain as the large hard back book dropped into his lap, his sensitive thighs now throbbing.  
"I t-tripped and b-broke them", he managed to stutter to Cas. Whenever he talked to the other male he couldn't even speak.  
His heart would pound in his rib cage and his cheeks flare red. This was either because he was terrified of Cas, or the fact that he had a crush on him since 3rd grade. Either way neither was ideal.

Castiel tilted his head.  
"Don´t lie. I HATE lies. Zeke told me he broke them. Bragged about it actually." He buried his fists into the pockets of his pants. He had wanted to punch Zeke for that. But didn´t. Of course. Instead he had laughed about it.  
"Actually....I wanted to thank you for the food. I mean.....you totally embarrassed me! But ...thanks." With that he turned around and hurried back behind the counter. He didn´t want the nerd to see his cheeks burning suddenly.

Dean watched him retreat behind the counter. He frowned.  
"Why would you be embarrassed ...Cas you had a go at me for helping you... you said some really hurtful things to me"  
He got up placing the book on the sofa as he walked to the front desk.

Castiel slipped his homework under the counter before Dean could see them. He straightened up and folded his arms.  
"Well yeah you embarrassed me in front of my team mates! What would your friends think if someone gave you a bag with food? That you´re poor! Ah, I forgot... you don´t have REAL friend." He said with a side-glance towards the books.

Dean felt like someone had pushed their hand though his chest, ripped out his heart and stamped on it. His lips started to tremble as he backed away.  
"I...." he looked up at Cas, the hurt showing in his eyes.  
"I didn't deserve those words Novak."

Castiel chewed on the inner part of his cheek. He wasn´t good with all this talking. And it seems he had chosen the wrong words again.  
"Sorry..." he mumbled, barely audible.  
"You didn´t. You only meant it good...and....geez I suck at this crap!"

"There's nothing ashamed of needing help...or accepting the help you so clearly need...maybe it would stop you being in places like this." He stopped backing away and looked kinda sorry for the other male.

Anger welled up in Castiel again but he swallowed it down. Instead he just said, "I don´t need help, okay? I can manage on my own! I always have and always will!"

"Okay..." Dean didn't feel welcome at the book shop at this moment so he gathered up his stuff, walking towards the exit.  
"See you at college Cas"  
Dean walked out of the shop, finding a bench down the road and start down starting to read.  
Despite the chilly air he couldn't go home yet. He couldn't risk it.

Castiel followed Dean outside.  
"Wait Nerd! Really.....come back inside. It´s freezing and you´ll catch a cold." He swallowed and took a deep breath. "please."

He looked up as he heard Cas call him.  
"Stop calling me that. That's not my name." He hated it when people called him nerd, but Cas had a point.  
It was less than 5 degrees and Dean could feel the effects.

"Well then come on in!" Cas called. He was shivering in his T-Shirt but still held the door open for Dean to come back inside, "and......I ...kinda forgot your name," he admitted when Dean was closer.

Dean still sat on the bench, trying not to move.  
"Don't worry...most people do." He sighed and ran a hand though his hair.  
"Go inside, you'll catch your death."  
Dean smiled kindly, mildly concerned for Cas.

"Oh come on......get back inside! The boss will be mad if there´s a frozen body on the street tomorrow." Castiel sighed. "It´s ...Dan? Dylan?"

Finally he stood up, almost towering over Cas, however he was a lot skinner then him.  
"My names Dean. Dean Winchester."

"Hi Dean Winchester. I'm Castiel James Novak!" Cas managed a smile and took Dean's hand to shake it and also pull him inside the bookstore again with one pull. He quickly closed the door behind them.  
"Ahh...better!"

Suddenly being pulled back into the book shop he stumbled over his own two feet, almost falling.  
He squealed, and caught himself on Castiel’s muscly bicep.

"Whoa...careful there Ner- eh...Winchester!" Cas said. He got hold on Dean's arms and helped him stand up again.  
"You better go back to your bookfriends now. I gotta finish this stuff...at the counter!"

 

Dean watched Cas retreat behind the counter again. Once he did he decided to risk going home, so he snuck out knowing he wouldn't be missed.

About an hour later Castiel looked up and his face showed the disappointment he felt when he saw Dean´s usual place deserted. With a small sigh he went back to his homework, trying not to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sometimes just everything goes wrong. Castiel hasn´t had any sleep. When he came home from the bookstore at sunrise his sister was already up and crying. He cradled her into his arms and tried to sooth her while asking what had happened. He only got bits of it though.   
So he just showered quickly and got his sister to school before leaving for his own. He hadn´t finished up his homework last night and got in trouble in some classes for almost falling asleep. HIs mood was in the deepest holes and as soon as the bells rang he walked over to the gym, trying to get his mind off of the day.

Castiel looked over when he heard a familiar voice and the clank of a weight falling down on his rests. A bit surprised to find Dean here he walked over to him, and frowned at the sight of the black eye. The other was starring.   
"Hey..... maybe you should start out with the smaller ones." He said, tapping on the weight. "This is like...lifting your own body weight. I doubt you´re an ant."

He glared at Cas, his black eye and bruised cheek standing out from his pale skin.   
"Well don't just stand there, help me," he panted as he struggled to get the weight off his chest hoping that Cas would decide to help him.

Castiel couldn´t help but smirk but he reached out and pulled up the weight with some own strength. He placed it back where it belonged and then helped Dean up.   
"You okay, Winchester?" He asked, a little worry in his voice, "What door hit you like this?"

Dean still panted as Cas pulled him up to a sitting position.  
"W-what this?" He pointed to his face.  
"I j-just got on the wrong side of someone... I wasn't strong enough to fight back."   
Dean wasn't gonna tell Cas, but it was his dad who bruised his face. Dean went home a little too early the night before and John got angry because he had interrupted his game time. Dean tried to defend himself and John lashed out.  
Dean didn't sleep at all that night, all he could think of is that he needed to start standing up for himself.  
No longer being the lanky boy he was.  
He needed to get stronger like Cas.

 

"Ahhh..." Cas said. He wondered if it was someone at school but usually he would know about that. Maybe this added up to the fact that Dean spent most of his nights at the bookstore.   
Castiel reached into his backpack and handed Dean his water bottle.   
"We umm.....I could help you train a bit." He offered.

Taking the water bottle from the other male he drank from it greedily.  
"Thanks," he gasped, once he finished it, a little bit of water dripping from his chin.  
"Would you really help me? If you could....I can repay you..."

Castiel licked his lips. Actually this was a really nice sight. He watched the drop of water fall from Dean´s chin onto his shirt and leaves another dark mark.   
Clearing his throat he straightened up.   
"Umm...yeah. I don´t mind. I am here 4 times a week anyway. Need to kill some time before I pick up my sis from her school."

Dean smiled, his eyes lighting up.  
"Thank you ...maybe now I can actually stand up for myself." He stood, ruffling his hair.  
"So, Mr personal trainer, what do you recommend I start with first and what do I need to eat?" He asked this with an eye brow raised.

 

Castiel chuckled at the title.   
"Umm…well I am not a professional okay? Just eat healthy and umm....protein and stuff. I guess. And we could start with some push ups?"

"Push ups....okay I can do that." He took a deep breath and got into the position of push ups . With Castiel’s guidance he managed to get to 10 before he rolled on his back.  
"Maybe we will start with core?" he suggested, knowing he needed to get stronger as a whole.

Castiel nodded.   
"Umm...okay…whatever." He reached for his bottle and drank a bit of water. This was actually distracting him quite well.   
He handed Dean some weights and showed him how to move his arms right.   
"Okay.... repeat this about 20 times and then get some rest. You shouldn´t overdo it cuz then you won´t be able to move tomorrow."

Nodding , he started to do as Cas said, making sure to pace himself. After 20 reps he swapped arms. To Dean’s surprise he was beginning to enjoy the exercise and Castiel’s company.

Castiel didn´t just watch but also had grabbed some own weights and joined Dean. Actually spending time in the gym with someone else wasn´t that bad. And it calmed down his mood. When they were done Castiel patted Dean´s back.   
"Not bad Winchester. Not bad." He got up and walked towards the changing rooms and showers.

"Thanks Novak. " He followed Cas into the locker room and grabbed his stuff.   
"So I will see you around? Are we gonna plan what times we're gonna do this?" He slung his bag onto his back.

Castiel had just undressed to get a shower when Dean asked him. He turned around and shrugged.   
"I guess I´ll see you tonight anyway." He said. He reached for a towel and walked to the shower. "Aren´t you gonna take a shower?"

Dean froze and slowly turned back around.  
"I...didn't think you would want me showering at the same time as you," he scratched the back of his neck.  
"I've never actually used the showers at school with other males... do you go bare arse or what?" Dean felt silly asking this.

Castiel tilted his head. He always used the showers here - mainly because the water here was actually hot - and never really thought about it. After a match he showered with his team mates. So why was Dean making such a fuss about it?   
"Well I don´t care. I just thought you´re all sweaty and you shouldn´t go out like that or you´ll catch a cold. But do whatever you want Winchester." He shrugged and walked into the group shower room, not seeming to mind about his nakedness at all.

Dean decided that he would take a shower only because that the hot water at his home wasn't working.  
He slipped out of his shirt and jeans but left his underwear on. Grabbing shampoo and shower gel he walked in, avoiding looking at Cas.

Castiel chuckled at Dean keeping his underwear on. He couldn´t help but watch him step into the room and trying his best to keep some space between them and even avoiding to look at Cas. Somehow it amused Castiel that Dean was so shy. Then he noticed the blue and black scribbles on Dean´s arms. Up until now he had only seen the other in long sleeved shirts or with his jacket on. So now this caught his attention. Castiel liked Tattoos and wanted to get some himself. So whenever someone had something on his skin it caught his attention and he would try to get a closer look.   
Now Dean surely didn´t have any tattoos but something was on his arms and so Castiel inched closer and tried to get a better look. It seemed to be ink. Written by Dean himself probably. It had some little drawings, marks but Castiel could also make out some words.   
Curiosity got him and Castiel reached out and grabbed Dean´s arm to pull it closer and get a better look on the sentences. "Books are proof humans can do magic", he read on one arm and "Suicide doesn´t end pain it only spreads it", he read around the wrist.   
Blinking Castiel looked up to search Dean´s eyes. "Why do you write such stuff on yourself?"

Dean looked panicked first then he seemed to relax a little more when he realised Cas didn't grab his arm to hurt him.  
"W-what this?" He looked at the writing that was already starting to wash off. As it did the scars appeared.  
"It stopped me from doing that," he said in a small voice. It was like he was ashamed almost.  
"It's a distraction."

Castiel tilted his head and watched the ink smear off and rinse down.   
"Hmm...." He said, studying the scars. "I see. Well then..... that´s a good thing." he said and let go of the arm. He wanted to ask so much more right now but he knew he might scare Dean away.

"It works mostly " he weakly smiled at Cas. He could see that Cas wanted to ask more questions so he gave him the opportunity.  
"Go ahead ...ask away..."

"Why do you do it... I mean…I get WHY.....it helps ...but ...I mean what´s the reason why you get so piled up that you gotta let it out? Or is it more like self-punishment?"

"A bit of both I suppose..." Dean laughed.  
"It's funny because I won’t even talk about this stuff with my therapist but here I am talking to the most popular boy in school..." Dean distracted himself by washing his hair.

Castiel nodded slowly. "Yeah....well....good thing it helps just writing on your arm instead of actual cutting." He washed himself up as well and here and there stole some side glances as Dean. Then he blinked and looked up.   
"What do you mean? Most popular Boy in school? I´m not!"

"You so are! You’re captain of the football team, all the girls adore you with your sex hair and sapphire eyes...you help those who need helping despite needing help yourself," Dean shrugged.  
"I don't see the appeal though," Dean lied, "some of the things you've said to me..."

A flush of heat made Castiel´s face redden up. He coughed and turned around so Dean wouldn´t see that reaction. He quickly stepped back under water. He hadn´t known he was popular like this.   
"I just ....try to manage." He said after a while.  
"What do you mean...the things I said to you?" he asked. "I know I said some mean stuff but ...yeah well... I have a name between my friends and I ....gotta defend that."

"You called me a faggot just 2 days ago, that really hurt me." Dean sighed, rubbing off the rest of the ink.  
"Defending your name doesn't mean you can call me those things ..."

Castiel bit his tongue and nodded slowly. "Yeah....sorry about that." He forced up a faint smile. "Guess you´re repaying me with manner-lessons, eh?"

"Yeah something like that." Dean looked at the time and cursed.  
"SHIT I'm late!" He grabbed his towel quickly drying himself before running out to grab his clothing.  
"He's gonna be so angry," he said as he tugged on his long sleeve shirt.

Following him outside Castiel quickly dried himself and got dressed.   
"I got my car around the corner. Shall I give you a lift?" He asked. He still had about half an hour before he had to pick Anna up so driving Dean wouldn´t be much trouble. And the boy seemed really scared all of a sudden and slowly it dawned on Cas just how Dean might have gotten his black eye. "Your dad?" he asked.

"He's gets angry sometimes ...it's not his fault and hey it's better me then Sammy and a lift would be amazing," he grabbed the rest of his stuff and turned so Cas could get dressed without Dean watching.

Castiel nodded. He hurried to get finished with dressing and then hurried out with him.   
"It's the big gold mustang over there!" He said. His car was old but he liked it. "So you have a younger sister too?" He asked.

"No, a little brother. Sam, he's 4 years younger than me and so much more intelligent." Dean started to walk towards the car.  
"He's dad’s favourite but that doesn't stop dad for trying to have a swing at him. In dad’s defence it hasn't happened for a long time but I just went home too early yesterday and dad didn't like that at all."

Castiel nodded slowly. "He drinks?" He asked. He knew he had to be careful but then again...he could understand somehow. "So you're trying to protect your brother... yeah. I understand that."

"Yeah...and books well they give me escape you know? Away from everything ...away from my dad and my brother...away from the people at school...from the ones I want but I know I can't have." He looked at Cas for a split second then looked quickly away.

Castiel concentrated on the road so he never really saw the short look Dean gave him. Instead he just nodded again.   
"Yeah, well mine just left. Don't tell anyone though or these kids welfare guys might take Anna away." He didn't even know why he told Dean. No-one knew about that. No-one was ALLOWED to know that.

"Y-you mean the child service?" He looked as Cas. He could see the emotion in his facial expression.  
"Maybe that's for the best...look I know someone, maybe he could take to the social workers and sort something out. For the both of you."

Cas took a quick glance at him and grabbed the steering wheel tighter.   
"No. We can handle ourselves and Chuck.... Dad...he´ll come back. Until then I will take care of Anna! I don´t want any social services involved! They´ll just take her away! So no! I don´t even know why I told you....just forget about it okay?"

Dean kept his voice low, to keep Cas calm.  
"You told me because deep down you want help ... my uncle he's a foster carer...he has no children right now if we talk to the services we can sort it out so you both go with him ...I promise you and Anna won't be split up."

Castiel parked his car in front of Dean´s house and let go of the wheel. He scratched his hands and thought about it for a while. "I .....need to think about that okay? Don´t tell anyone until I say so."

Dean sighed and nodded.  
"If that's what you want." He got out the car and looked towards his home just as his dad came out.  
"Shit gotta shoot." He ran towards the house where his dad grabbed him roughly by the neck and dragged him in doors.

Castiel watched Dean being dragged indoors and part of him just wanted to get out and kick the ass of Dean´s father. But that would probably just get Dean in bigger trouble. So he started his car again and went to pick up Anna.


	5. Chapter 5

Another A in a test and his father didn´t even look up. Sam wondered why he even bothered to show it to his father anymore. Maybe Dean would be happy. Maybe it would make him smile after the fight yesterday with their father. Sam had seen the black eye this morning, even though Dean had tried not to let it show. But Sam knew. He knew it all. About the drinking. About the fights. About Dean sneaking out when he thought Sam was asleep.   
Sam tried to be a good boy around his father but usually it never worked out. Something was always off and their Dad always found something to criticise on Sam and get mad at him and then Dean would step in and protect Sam.   
Sometimes Sam wondered if their father hated him because their mom died giving birth to him. He had never told Dean about those thoughts but his mind often wandered around to such ideas.   
Today had been nice for a start. At least until school was out and Sam had tried to make some lunch and burned it. Now their Dad was mad again and Sam could already smell the alcohol in his breath.   
When a car approached Sam ran to the door but his father grabbed his arm and pulled him back roughly, opening it. Sam saw Dean get out of a big golden car and bit his lip. Maybe he had a girlfriend now? But what would that mean for him?

"Ow dad let go you’re hurting me!" Dean struggled to escape his father’s tight grip. He whimpered like he was a child again.  
"L-let go." He looked to see Sam staring at him and he knew he couldn't let Sam see him like this.

John´s grip just tightened around Dean´s arm.   
"Don´t be such a wuss Dean!" John growled. "Who was that in the car? And why are you late? I told you not to be late again!" He shouted.   
Sam felt himself shrinking at the sight and he backed away a bit, wanting to melt with the wall. "Dad.....let him go. You´re hurting him", he said anyway but his voice was barely audible.   
"You go to you room!" John lashed out at him with his free hand. "You almost burned down the fucking kitchen!"

Dean tried to stop his dad from hitting Sam but this time he couldn't and he could hear Sam’s whimper of pain. Of course this angered Dean.  
"Don't you dare touch him!" He struggled more but still couldn't get free.  
"It was just a mate from school dad!"

John pushed Dean towards the living room and again shouted at Sam to go upstairs. Sam backed off a bit, holding his cheek but not moving. John stopped and glared at him.   
"Don´t make me hit you again Sam!" He hissed. "UP! NOW!"   
Sam looked at Dean again and then hurried upstairs to the room he shared with Dean. He grabbed Dean´s pillow and then crawled under his brother´s bed, hugging the pillow to his chest.   
John let out a breath and gave Dean another push into the living room.   
"So... just a friend, eh? So you´re not fucking around? Don´t lie to me Kid!"

 

"I'm not ! I barely know the kid!" Dean stumbled as he was pushed, only just managing to keep himself on two feet.  
"It's not a big deal dad!" Dean tried to stand tall, to make himself seem bigger then he was.

 

John sat down in front of the TV and reached for his whiskey bottle. "Not a big deal, eh? Everything´s not a big deal for you kids anymore! That brother of yours almost burned down the kitchen today! Not a big deal either, eh? Now get out of my sight!" He growled, waving his hand. "I don´t want to see either of you anymore today! You heard me? You´re grounded!"

Dean was still angry. It was bubbling up inside him.   
"He wouldn't have to even think about cooking if you would actually act like our dad and not drink away your life. It's been 13 years since mom died. You need to get over it!"

For a second John considered throwing the whiskey bottle but then again, it was such a nice drink. So instead he threw the glass at Dean. Within an instant he was up and slapped him as well.   
"Don´t you ever dare to talk to me like that! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" He pushed him out of the door. Then he changed his mind and grabbed Dean´s arm again dragging him to the front door. "Or better yet, if you hate it here so much GET OUT! Leave! And don´t you dare come back!" He said, giving him a hard push onto the front porch.

Dean yelped, falling down the steps which led to his front door.  
"Wait Sammy!" Dean tried to get past his father, yelling up to Sam.

John threw the door close with a loud bang.   
Upstairs under the bed Sam twitched and buried his face in the pillow. He hadn´t heard exactly what was going on downstairs but he knew the sound of the front door. That could mean two things. Either Dad had thrown Dean out or Dean had left. Without him.   
Sam´s chest tightened at the thought. But then somewhere he knew that Dean wouldn´t leave him behind.

For a brief moment Dean panicked, what would he do.  
Where would Sam and him go.  
He thought for a second then shock his head. First he needed to get Sam out.  
Without thinking he began to climb up the side of the house to their window where he tapped gently trying to get his brother attention.

Sam twitched even harder when there was a knock on the window. First he didn´t move but then he carefully looked out from under the bed. His eyes widened when he saw that it was Dean. He crawled out and hurried to the window, opening it.   
"De.... I ...almost thought you left without me."

"I would never leave you Sammy...now quickly get a few things together were going. Now." Dean climbed into the room and started stuffing his and Sam’s stuff in a rucksack which included all of his and Sam’s saving from over the years.

Sam nodded and quickly packed some clothes for them both and some photos he knew Dean cherished and his Christmas present for Dean. Then he stopped dead in his movements. "He´s coming!" he said, fear in his voice. "De....." He looked over to his brother and just that moment the door sprung open.   
"What´s going on here?"

Dean quickly pushed Sam behind him protectively.  
"I'm doing what you told me to do and not coming back. But I'm taking Sam with me and you can't stop me." He gathered the last thing up and took a deep breath.  
"He doesn't deserve this."

"OH NO! None of you will leave here!" John growled. He walked to the window and closed it, locking it with a key. When Dean and Sam were kids he had put a lock on it so none of them would dare to climb out and break their necks. Then he walked to the door and left, locking it behind him.   
"You stay there and think about what you´ve done!"  
Sam clung to Dean´s side, shivering. "At least he didn´t hurt you..." he mumbled. "But he should make up his mind....in or out.." he added with a sense of dark humour.

Dean rubbed his brothers back trying to keep him calm.  
"It's okay Sam, it's okay I will get us out of this." Dean fumbled for his phone going through his contacts. Luckily Cas had given him his number for training so he clicked his name and waiting for it to ring.

Sam sighed and sat down on Dean´s bed.   
"It´s okay Dean.....Maybe we should just apologize when he´s sober again. He´ll be sorry again and buy us dinner." 

Castiel was busy trying to get Anna´s hair undone because a girl in school had stuck a gum into it. Now his sister was close to tears when he tried to get it out. "I fear we have to cut it out, An..." he mumbled which resulted in Anna jumping up and running into her room. "NO! YOU WILL NOT CUT MY HAIR!"   
Cas closed his eyes and took a breath when he heard this phone ring. "Yeah?" he answered.

"Cas , I need help, m-my dad has locked us in.  
He got Sammy. I need to get me and him out of this but he's locked the window as well. You’re the only one I could think off to help", he went quite as he waited for Castiel’s response. He was afraid he was just going to hang up on him.

Castiel listened and his mind was racing at the same time. "I´ll be right there." he said. "Anna? Come on... I gotta help some friends. And if you´re really nice and behave we´ll go to a hairdresser on the way back okay? I promise you!"

Dean sighed in relief.  
"Okay Sam get the rest of your things, he's coming to get us. See as I said it's going to be okay", he put the phone back to his ear.  
"Cas please hurry, he might come back."

Cas had already hung up. About ten minutes later he drove up the street Dean lived. He parked the car a bit further off and told Anna to stay put. Then he hurried to the house and looked around carefully. He had no idea which window was Dean´s room. "Damnit..." he mumbled.

Hearing the rattled engine park down the road, he sent a quick text.  
\- Side window , climb up the pipes -   
Dean put the phone in his pocket and started to put Sam in as much clothing he could.  
This would save buying the clothes that they left.

Castiel just wanted to call Dean when he realized he had a text. He walked up to the window and threw a tiny stone against it before he started climbing up.   
Having to steal food here and there had made Castiel rather good at breaking locks. And so he fumbled around with one of Anna´s hairpins and it took him only about a minute until the lock on the window slipped open. "Rescue service!" he smiled as he pushed the window open. "Always a pleasure!"

Dean felt wave of relive wash over him as he saw Castiel’s smiling face pop into the window.  
"C-Cas, thank god!" he passes Sam’s bag to Cas.   
"Sam you go first."   
He push Sam towards the window, glancing back at their locked door wearily.

Sam nodded and hurried to the window, climbing out and skilfully climbed down the pipes. Downstairs he hid behind some bushes until Castiel was down with Dean. "My car´s over there." Cas said and hurried them towards the golden Mustang.   
Sam turned around and looked back at the house but then just reached for Dean´s hand and followed them to the car.

"It's okay Sam. Cas is a friend and he can help us", he gave his brothers hand a reassuring squeeze as he turned to Cas.   
"Thank you Cas...I don't know how to repay you", he panted as they got to the car and climbed in.

Cas smiled and shrugged. "Well maybe you can wait in the car while my sister gets a haircut? I promised her." he said sheepishly. Anna made herself small in the backseat when Sam and Dean approached them.   
"Anna.....these are Dean and Sam....friends of mine and they´re in trouble. Do you mind if we take them in a while?"   
Anna watched them for a moment and then shook her head.

Dean smiled warmly at Anna then noticed the gum in her hair.  
"You know if you just use creamy peanut butter that will come right out ..." he made sure Sam was comfy.  
"I've had to do that with Sam loads of times."

Sam blushed and punched Dean´s shoulder. "Deee!!" He said. He felt a bit uncomfortable sitting next to a girl but anything was better than being close to his father right now.   
Castiel waited till they were all in the car and then drove off. "See Anna? We don´t even need a hairdresser then!" He turned to Dean. "Umm.....should I let you out somewhere or ....you wanna come with us?"

"We could go to uncle Bobby’s ...he was the guy I was telling you about maybe he would help all four of us?" Dean suggested.  
To be honest he had no clue what he was going to do now. The simple fact was that he was terrified.

"But won´t your dad look for you there?" Castiel asked.   
Sam hugged his legs and nodded. "Probably. And he´ll be really mad then..."

"Uncle Bobby isn't actually our uncle...plus he would have the power of the law on his side...we will be safe. That is something that I can guarantee you."

Castiel shrugged and nodded. "Okay I´ll let you out there. We´re not staying."   
Anna looked up but didn´t say much. Sam looked over to her and handed her a bar of chocolate he have had in his pocket.

"I understand." Dean directed Cas to Bobby’s house which was about a 20 minutes ride.  
"Are you sure you don't want to join us?"

"Uncle Bobby makes great hot cocoa..." Sam said. Anna beamed up visibly and Castiel, who saw that in the rear mirror sighed. "Well maybe we can come in for a moment...." He followed Dean´s directions towards the scrapyard and parked the car. "Your uncle lives between junk?"

"It's not junk...it's ...it’s well it's his business and I love spending time here. You see that black Chevy?" He pointed to a car that stood out from all the others.  
"Well that's my car...and I love her."

"It´s a...nice car." Castiel had not much knowledge about cars. As long as they were running they were fine. As soon as Castiel stopped the car Sam got out and ran over to the Chevy, opening the door and crawling into the backseat. There he curled up and pulled out his little IPod.

Dean laughed walking over to the car and knocked on the roof.  
"Come on Sammy, now is not the time for chilling in baby." He looked towards Cas and rolled his eyes.  
"She is a beautiful car"

"Umm...okaaay...she is a beautiful car", Castiel repeated with a little laughter. The car was indeed beautiful and he could see Dean working on her.   
Sam shook his head. "I Just wanna be here a moment okay? Please De? My safe place...." he added in a whisper. Being in the car made Sam feel home and calm and whenever something like this bad thing happened he would feel okay only there. "Just a moment... I´ll come in later:"

"Okay Sam." He placed a quick kiss on his brother’s forehead and then lead Anna and Cas to Bobby’s front door which he knocked at.  
"Uncle bobby?" He called, hoping he was home.

Bobby opened the door and looked more than a bit surprised.   
"Dean! Kid what are you doing here?" He still opened the door wider so the others could enter as well.   
Castiel smiled faintly and Anna just slipped into the warmth.


	6. Chapter 6

“Uncle Bobby", he stepped into the house, the light shining on his face which illuminated the bruises on his face.  
"It’s dad...he locked us in... me and Sam need a safe place...and maybe Anna and Cas their dad hasn't come back yet…"

Bobby sighed. "That idjit.... come on in kids. I´ll make you some food and you can warm up." He turned to Dean.   
"Where’s Sam?"

"He's in baby ...I let him have a minute ...I just ripped the boy from his home ..." Dean let his head hang between his shoulders.  
"I'm sorry to spring on you like this ..." Dean sniffed and tried not to cry.

Bobby patted Dean´s back and squeezed his shoulder.   
"The way you look it was probably for the best. Tonight you stay here and tomorrow I´ll have a word with him. And you know...Sam´s a strong little boy. Thanks to you. Now come on in. Ellen is here and little Jo´s somewhere in the yard playing."   
Castiel looked around a bit and then followed Dean and Bobby into the kitchen.

"Me and Sam are not going back Bobby. You can't send us back. It's your job to keep children in our situation safe." Dean started to panic, his breathing becoming frantic.   
"You can't!" The fear in Dean’s eyes was clear.

Bobby came back and hugged Dean close to his chest.   
"Dean calm down! I´m not sending you anywhere. You and little Sam stay here as long as necessary. I will not send you back to a drunk father who hits you." He said.   
Castiel felt uncomfortable and looked around a bit lost.

Dean hugged Bobby for about 5 minutes until he calmed down.  
"Sorry...the thought of going back"   
Dean looked towards Cas.   
"Cas helped us get out Bobby....if he wants can he stay as well?"

"Sure....sure the house is big enough." Bobby said. "I´ll go search for Ellen." 

Castiel smiled faintly and looked around. "It´s nice....." he liked the fact that there were so many books around. 

Outside Sam was almost dozing off. He hugged himself tight and watched the outside.

Dean nodded and turned to Cas once again.  
"Hear that Cas? You can stay here if you want ...fresh food ...you would be safe and I could do you up with a nice mustang so you don't have to park around the corner anymore?" Dean really hoped Cas took up on this offer.

Castiel shrugged. "Umm…thanks but... I don´t know...." He smiled faintly. Anna was silently sitting next to her. "Just a bit Cas...please?" he suddenly said. 

Dean sighed. He needed to calm down so just as Jo walked in he escaped upstairs.

"You must be Cas." Jo walked in just in time to see Dean run upstairs. She ignored this and gave her full attention to the pair on the sofa.  
"I hear that you are the one who helped my boys."

Castiel raised an eyebrow. That girl could not be any older than 14 and she was calling Sam and Dean "her" boys? And how did she already know about him?   
"Yeah I´m Castiel and this is Anna." he said, cautiously.   
Behind Jo Sam entered and rubbing his arms from the cold he looked around. "Where´s Dean?"

"He's upstairs Sam" Jo grabbed a blanket and tossed it at Sam.  
"Give your brother a minutes will ya" she rolled her eyes and sat next to Cas.  
"Your our schools football captain aren’t you."

Castiel nodded slowly. "Yeah I am." Ah...so this girl was going to their school. That would explain why she knew him. He put up his best polite smile and asked what grade she was in. 

"I'm in 10th grade, I'm actually part of the cheer leader squad," she smiled then lowered herself to Anna's height.  
"Hey there, I see you have a little problem," she pointed to the gum in the little girl’s hair.  
"Did you want some help there? I know peanut butter helps." 

Castiel had never paid much attention to the cheerleaders. Sure he knew some of them were after him and tried to get into his pants - quite literally sometimes. But he wasn´t interested. He leaned back and smiled up at Bobby when he handed him a mug with wonderful smelling cocoa. The older man handed Anna a mug too but his sister was already listening to the blonde girl.   
"If you could help her that would be great." Castiel said. "Thanks."

She nodded and took Anna by the hand into the other so Bobby and Ellen could talk to Cas.

Ellen patted Bobby’s shoulder and sat down next to Cas.  
"Hey I'm Ellen," she said in a calm voice.

Castiel placed the mug on the table and leaned back cautiously. This looked pretty much like the adults trying to talk "serious business" with him. He knew this way too much. It had happened often enough before.   
"Hello Ma ´am" he said politely.

"Please call me Ellen. Look Cas...we need you to tell us what happened with Dean, Sam...and yourself. I need to know all the details and only then can me and Bobby help you", she looked up at Bobby then back to Cas.

Castiel straightened up. "I don´t know much. I think it would be better if Dean told you." He said. He didn´t want to talk about his own situation. He was taught to handle things alone.

"Please Cas...Dean said that your dad hasn't come home yet...how long has he been gone?" Ellen desperately wanted to help Cas but if he wasn't going to give her any information then what could she do?

"Ma’am.....really.... I can handle this. He has been away for a while sometimes in the past already and he usually comes back after some months. He is just...busy with work. As you can see Anna´s not starving nor is she lacking in school."

"But soon she will be. Look Cas I know you have pride but there's no shame in accepting help. If not for. Do it for your sister." Ellen looked at Bobby for help.

Castiel took a deep breath and was about to say something when Bobby nodded.   
"Ellen´s right. What about you two just stay here for a while and get to know us. No child services involved. Would that be acceptable?"  
Castiel thought about it for a moment and then nodded slowly. "But if I say we leave...you let us leave!"

Ellen sighed and ran a hand though her long blond hair.  
"Yes...but how do you think Dean would feel about that? Do you think he would be happy? He would come after you, you know that right?"

Bobby patted her shoulder.  
"We´ll wait and see how it goes. Okay?"   
Castiel nodded and smiled faintly.   
"Okay”

"But tonight, you stay here." Ellen used her mum voice so Cas had no choice but to agree.

Castiel smiled and nodded. "Yes Ma ´am...."   
Bobby chuckled. "You better call her Ellen.... or she´ll use that mom voice even more."

Ellen couldn't help laugh, nudging Bobby playfully.  
"Shhhh" she laughed again just as Jo walked in with a clean Anna, her hair now washed and dried.

 

Anna hurried to Castiel's side and took his hand. "Cas...I like it here. Can we stay? Please?"  
Castiel swallowed hard and forced up a smile. "For a while...."


	7. Chapter 7

Sam had spent the time in ‘Baby’ thinking but when he became too cold he followed Jo inside. He took the blanket from her and walked upstairs to the room he and Dean stayed in whenever they were with Bobby over a weekend.   
"Dee? Why are you up here?" he asked, walking over to him and wrapping the blanket around his shoulders.   
"It´s not your fault....okay? Dad...he just misses mom and it's my fault she is gone."

Dean let his little brother drape the blanket around his shoulders and he sighed deeply.  
"But Sam it's not your fault that she's dead." Dean turned towards him.   
"You can't blame yourself for that."

Sam shrugged and sat down on Dean's bed.   
"Dean....talk to me. Why did Dad hit you yesterday?" He reached for the pillow and hugged it to his chest.

"What? Dad didn't hit me yesterday." Dean lied with ease.  
"I fell over and hit my cheek," he smiled and pulled his brother into his side.

Sam stared at him.   
"Don't lie to me Dean. Dad always gets mad with me and when you are home you take his anger in my place. He was furious last night because I couldn't sleep and....I spilled his drink. And when you came home I could hear him shout at you."

Dean went silent, not looking at Sam. He hated the fact that Sam knew. That he knew the truth.  
"I tried to protect you Sam...I couldn't bare it if he hit you...and when he did tonight I knew I had to get you out of there."

Sam looked down and after a while he shrugged.   
"It's not as if it was the first time...."

"What do you mean it wasn't the first time? Sam has he hit you before?!" It was clear that Dean was starting to get angry, and he had to sit on his hands to stop them shaking.

 

Sam bit his lip. He regretted mentioning it but now it was too late anyway. He pulled up his shirt and showed his back to his brother.   
"He got angry when I messed up the dinner... and it happens occasionally when you´re not home. Only when you´re not home." he mumbled.

Dean stared at the fresh and old cuts on Sam’s back.   
"He used the belt? S-Sam you should have told me." Dean stood up fire now raging behind his eyes.   
"I'm going to kill him. I'm gonna fucking kill him!" He ran out the room, down the stairs and through the living room only to be caught in big strong arms which belonged to Cas.

Sam quickly put his shirt back on and his eyes widened.   
"No! Dean...really it barely hurt! Dee....stop!" he called, running after him. When he reached the base of the stairs Sam saw that Castiel was holding Dean and was silently talking to him. Sam bit his lip and sneaked back into the shadows. Listening.   
"Dean calm down. Really. Who are you talking about?" Castiel just said.

Struggling to get out of Castiel’s strong grip he attempted to claw at his arms which of course failed.  
"The bastard used the belt on Sam; I'm going to kill him LET ME GO!" Dean shouted in rage.

Castiel held him a bit stronger and finally Bobby joined them. He grabbed Dean´s shoulders and gently pressed down.   
"Dean...calm down! That´s an order, boy!" he said, using a military tone like John Winchester would do.   
Sam ran out to Dean and wrapped his arms around Dean´s hips.   
"Please De....please it really didn´t hurt!"

It wasn't until Sam rushed out; wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist that he calmed down a little.  
"Didn't hurt? Sam you have deep cuts on your back from our father." Dean shook off Bobby but Cas still held him securely.

Sam shrugged.   
"I don´t mind it. Really..." he took Dean´s hand.   
"Please... I don´t want you to be angry with him for that. It was really okay." Sam looked to Cas and the other nodded. Castiel loosened his grip a bit and together they led Dean to the couch. There Sam sat down next to Dean and snugged up really close.   
"De....Dad just did it because I did something wrong. It only burns a bit but I am used to pain." He said. Sam looked down playing with Dean´s finger´s between his own.   
"Please don´t inflict more anger and pain. I want it all to end."

"He shouldn't have laid a finger on you Sam," he growled, his voice low and angry.   
"Cas you've got to be at the store in 30 minutes." He said to the male who had only just let him go. He had to admit being this close to Cas put in a strange mood. Like he was calm but frustrated at the same time.

Sam watched Castiel nod and then he spoke to Bobby silently. Sam didn´t listen. He was staring at Dean´s hands.   
"Yeah but he shouldn´t have hit you either..." he mumbled.   
Castiel was saying goodbye to Anna now and leaned in to whisper something into Dean´s ear. Sam frowned and a weird feeling rose in him. He quickly looked back down.

Dean frowned and stood up.  
"No I'm coming with you," he looked to Bobby who nodded.  
"I need somewhere to think ...and I can give you a lift in baby." Dean wasn't going to take no as an answer.   
"I need to think everything through…"

Sam looked up and stood up.   
"De....." He wanted to go with him. He didn´t want Dean to leave mad. But Bobby placed a hand on his shoulder.   
"Ellen will take a look at your back and then you go to bed, kid. It´s late."   
Sam bit his lip and nodded.   
"See you later then De…" he mumbled.

Dean was already out the door. He was scared that Sam would say something and it would get him mad. The thing he feared most in his short life was becoming like his father. Over taken by anger and hate.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean ran towards the far side of the junk yard, the cold air nipping at his skin. He knew that he had to get out of that room with too many people otherwise he was gonna breakdown. Now he was running towards the junk to scream where no one could hear him.

As soon as they were outside Dean ran off and Castiel ran after him. Dean was really fast but Castiel could at least make out which direction he was running.   
"Dean.....Dean stop. Talk to me!" he said a bit out of breath. He knew the feeling of having to scream your anger out and scream your pain away. Yet he didn´t want Dean to hurt himself.

Dean ran faster, disappearing between the cars. Few seconds later Cas could hear soft grunts and metallic thumps. This was clearly the sound of skin on metal.

Castiel slowed down and looked around but the darkness was almost absolute. He followed the noises and almost ran into a car. Only after a few more moments he could make out the figure of Dean. Worried he stepped closer but not too close so that Dean was still out of reach. He knew better than to get too close to someone in such a mood.

Dean knew that Cas was there but he couldn't help but to keep beating the hard metal with his fists. He couldn't see his hands but he could feel the blood dripping from his knuckles. His hits got weaker and weaker till he was sweating through his short sleeve shirt.

Castiel sighed and slowly got closer now, taking his scarf and wrapping it around Dean´s right hand.   
"You forgot your jacket." he just said. No scolding, no trying to talk to him anymore.

Dean’s chest heaved his breathing rapid. Dean looked at his hand, the scarf getting soaked in blood.   
Adrenalin was pumping though his veins which still gave him the urge to rage.

Castiel stepped closer a bit and reached out a hand.   
"Dean..... I know you´re angry but you can´t let that anger consume you. You let it out on the car. Good. But now you have to have to concentrate on focussing your anger on something good. Taking care of Sam. Of yourself. Stuff like that."

Dean now looked at Castiel’s hand, his own body shivering.  
"I ...I need to kill him. He hurt Sam Cas...I CANT LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THAT!" He started to get angry again, falling to his knees.

Castiel stepped closer and nodded slowly.   
"I know you can´t. But not like this. You´ll pay him back but the way you are now.... you can´t. You couldn´t. He would kill you before you could even lay a hand on him. You can´t be led by this anger of yours..." Cas added with a softer voicer. He pulled Dean into his arms when he fell and hugged him tight.   
"It´s okay...let it out though. All these feelings. Let them out."

Dean melted into Castiel’s touch, being warmed by the other males’ body heat.  
It had been a long time since he had a hug or was held like this but he couldn’t help himself but breakdown and sob into his shoulder.

Castiel hugged him just a bit tighter when he realized that Dean had started to cry. He gently rubbed his back and sat there with him in the cold, not caring that it had started to snow. Dean needed this now. Someone being there for him. Someone that cared for him. And for a split second Castiel had the urge to just bury his face in Dean´s shoulder, kiss his neck and feel his warm skin under his lips.

It was a few minutes before Dean managed to calm himself down a little and now his face was buried in Castiel’s neck, tears making the males skin wet.

Castiel brought a bit distance between them and ran his thumbs over Dean´s cheeks to wipe away the tears.   
"Feeling a bit better?" he asked hoping his voice would be stable and not show the confusion he was feeling right now.

He only managed to nod, his skin tingling as Cas run his thumb across his skin.  
"Okay...I need to get you to the shop..." he said quietly, his face inches from Castiel’s.

Castiel smiled faintly and nodded but helped Dean up and brushed the snow from his shoulders and then ruffled his hair with another smile.   
"Yeah...... maybe I should just go alone?

"No ...I need to come...I need to be there with my friends ... books help me." Dean felt stupid saying his only friends were fictional but it was true.

Castiel nodded. He stretched out and smiled at Dean.   
"Okay well then...let´s go. But you should get a jacket first...."

"My leather is in the impala ... so I will be fine…" he shyly smiled and brushed himself off.  
"Come Cas... otherwise you’re gonna be late."

Castiel smiled and nodded. He hurried over with Dean to the car and slipped into the passenger´s seat.   
"Thanks for driving me."

Dean was only just getting into the driver’s seat.  
"Well I might as well...and I like driving my baby," he reached behind and tugged his leather jacket on.

Castiel nodded and watched Dean a while. He wanted to ask about Sam and all that had happened but he didn´t dare to. So instead he stared outside into the snow.

"Why are you looking at me Cas? You want me to explain what happened don't you?" He reaches forwards and turned down Metallica.

Castiel nodded slowly.   
"I don´t want to be too curious. It´s personal and if you don´t want to talk about it I understand," he said, "I am just ...worried."

"Dude I think we are past personal by this point don't you think? So what do you want to know?" His voice trailed off but he tried to sound confident.

Castiel couldn´t help but smile a bit.   
"Yeah I guess we are." He leaned back and tried to relax. Get his thoughts away from these weird feelings.   
"Umm.....why is he so mad with you that he hurts you and Sam?"

"When Sam was born our mother died delivering him...after that dad began heavily drinking and despised Sam and blamed him for her death...and when he tried to hit Sam I would step in...I have so many scars from that man."

Castiel's hands formed fists when he heard about that. It angered him that someone....that his FAMILY would hurt Dean that way. His Dad just disappeared but he had never laid hands on him nor Anna.

"But it's okay because some of the things I deserved to be beat for...sometimes it would be so bad I would be hospitalised ...and I would had to blame it on being mugged."  
He thought back to the time where he was forced to tell the media he was beat down by a mugger.

Castiel sighed.   
"And yet you never fought back for your own good. Only now...that it's for Sam..."

"I don't think I'm worth it ...if I fight back and win? What then, I'm still the lanky nerd that's not wanted and has no talent...everything dad told me I was I believed..." He sighed and gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"You are worth it Dean. I think you are....really..." Castiel searched for words, "nice and gentle and ...good."

"No one else seems to think that...I don't know how to prove myself to them ...I've always wanted to join the football team but I've never been strong enough."

"Well.... I think Sam surely thinks you´re his hero and I think so too." Castiel watched Dean for a while silently. When they were almost at the bookstore he finally said, "What if I help you get into the football team?"

What Cas said about him being a hero made him blush hard and when he said about helping him make the team a wide smile spread across his face.  
"T-that would be incredible Cas...I need to build up muscle first..." he smiled as he parked the car, the feeling of hope swelling in his chest  
He was ready for what was to come.


	9. Chapter 9

The first rays of Spring had melted the snow and Castiel looked up from his school books to watch Dean and Sam outside working on Dean´s car. The last months they had stayed at Bobby and Ellen´s place. It seemed that Bobby had spoken to Dean´s Dad about it. He had never talked about the outcome but Sam and Dean weren´t ordered home so Castiel assumed that Bobby has had some good arguments.  
Castiel and Anna had also stayed there and Bobby had written to their Dad about it. There was no reply until now so they just stayed. Anna loved it and bloomed. She had found new friends at school who lived nearby and was almost never at home anymore. Castiel had spent the last months helping Dean train and muscle up for the football team. And his friend had developed amazingly. He looked like a totally different man already.  
Dean had turned 18 two months ago and they had even thrown him a party. Spending this much time with Dean had also had some impact on Castiel. His grades had turned out better and he spent more time reading and learning than he used to. Not having to worry about food or shelter for Anna and himself also helped a lot. Sometimes he wondered if he had softened up but then again.... of course not!  
Sam had grown a bit more but he was still only reaching Dean´s shoulder by height. They had started to work on Dean´s car as soon as the snow had melted and right now Dean had even gotten out of his jacket. Firm muscles formed his arms and Castiel had found himself more than once staring at him more than necessary.

It felt like the last few months had gone by in a blur, the days filled with work, training and trying to build up his relationships with those he’s becoming close with. By this he meant Cas. Cas and Dean had become closer than they ever thought they would be. The bromance had blossomed between them and Dean loved that he finally had someone that he could trust entirely. Not only had Dean developed mentally buy also physically. Over the 3 months he and Cas had been training he had developed hard muscle all over his one slim and fragile body. Now he was almost as bulky as Cas, and he was even taller and even now he is shocked how strong he is. He can lift Sam with ease and carry Anna for hours. Even now while he and Sam were working on the impala he lifted tires with ease. He looked towards the house to see Cas staring out at him. He smiled and waved at him beckoning him out.

Castiel saw Dean looking up and over towards him and he felt himself blush furiously. He quickly looked back down and scribbled something on the papers. He had found himself blushing a few times already whenever Dean was close or caught him staring.

Dean smirked and rolled his eyes . He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted out Castiel’s name.  
"CAS COME HERE!"

Castiel almost dropped his books in surprise. Clumsily he gathered them together and grabbed his jacket.  
"Yeah?" he asked as he got out of the house and walked over to them, "You know I have no clue about cars!"

"Who said I brought you out here to talk about cars?" He raised an eyebrow and sent Sam indoors. He found a rag, wiped his greasy hands on it and threw it in the backseat.

"I dunno....maybe because that´s all you and Sam have been talking about for the last week? That it´s almost finished - ah sorry...that SHE is almost finished." Castiel said with a smirk. He looked up and down the car. It was really pretty and he understood why Dean was so proud of her.

Dean laughed , running his hands along her bonnet.  
"She is beautiful ...she's something that has always been there... and when I was little my mum always used to say ‘Dean when you grow up your gonna drive daddy's car like a big boy’ I always loved her when she did that.”

"That´s nice." Castiel smiled. He felt a bit out of place and had the urge to go back inside. But then again he didn´t want to leave Dean´s side. He actually never wanted to leave Dean´s side. But he didn´t dare to admit it to himself yet.  
"Umm.....so.... why did you call me?"

Dean leant on the hood of the impala, his biceps now clearly bulging though his shirt sleeves.  
"I have two things...now that I've finished the training I thought I could try out for the team...also Bobby wants to adopt you and Anna." Dean rushed the last line so much it hardly made sense.

Castiel´s mind was still whirling around the first part when the last part sunk in.  
"He wants what? No! I mean....he can´t. Dad will come back and.... I mean...I really appreciate what he´s doing for us here now but....We ´re not orphans! And I mean....doesn´t Dad have a say in this?"

"I g-guess so" he stuttered . He wasn't expecting Cas to snap like that.  
"I d-don’t know " he stepped back away from Cas. I know you’re not orphans...I never meant it like that…”

Cas didn´t mean to sound that harsh.  
"I´m sorry. I didn´t mean to upset you. I just .... thought it could go on like this for another while. Until Dad comes back. Or I turn 18 in September. I could officially take care of Anna then I think.”

Biting his lip he ran his hand through his hair and sighed.  
"I can't tell you what to do but I know I want you to stay, as does Joe, Ellen and Bobby.."

Castiel looked down at the ground and pushed a little stone around.  
"I do want to stay here with....umm... you and the others. And Anna loves it. So we stay until Dad comes back and wants us back and .....yeah." he took a deep breath.  
"About that football team thing I could take you to training today. Introduce you to the others."

"That would be great but Cas do you want to go back to your dad? Did you want all that worry again?" Dean took a step closer to Cas, already feeling the heat off him.

Castiel was still looking down so he only saw Dean´s boots in his reach.  
"No.... I don´t. But as soon as he comes back I´ll talk to him about how difficult it all was and he won´t leave again." He looked up and found himself almost nose against nose with Dean.  
"But that doesn´t mean I´ll leave ....you..."

"I don't want you to leave me ..." Dean licked his lips, his eyes flickering to Castiel’s.  
“These past few months ...I..." Dean fought the urge to push Cas against the hood of his car, to take those soft lips in his own.

Castiel tried to get some air into his lungs but it didn´t work. He took a step back, his cheeks burning.  
"Yeah.....they ....they were great these months. I mean....I learned a lot and you look great and ...." he almost stumbled over his own words. He took another step back and felt his back bump into another car.

Dean couldn't help but let a smile spread widely across his face as Cas began to stutter and stumble. Dean only managed to grab him before he fell over another car.  
"Whoa there Cassy."

Castiel grabbed Dean´s arms and once again was surprised how fast Dean had developed muscles and how firm and strong his arms were. He surely wasn´t the lanky guy anymore Castiel had laughed at half a year ago.  
For a while he just stood there and it felt as if the time around them had stopped. He didn´t feel the cold or the soft rain that had started to fall. He only felt the heat from Dean´s body and his own mind, screaming at him that he wanted to kiss him.

In a sort whisper Dean asked, "Are you okay? You seem to be blushing a lot," a smirk appeared. Dean was still holding Castiel in place. He loved the feel of the heat coming off Cas. The rain beginning to fall down on them slowly. The soft drops landing on Dean’s nose and dripping off.

Castiel´s blue eyes searched Dean´s face and stopped at the raindrops running down the length of Dean´s nose, over his freckles. Unconsciously Castiel licked his lips and then bit down on them, chewing slightly. He wanted to kiss Dean so bad, but this felt anything but right. Or did it?  
"I...am fine..." he managed to say before he broke free of Dean´s grip and hurried to the house. He only came a few steps though before he stumbled over his own feet and fell face first into the mud that had formed on the ground.

"Cas ?!" He shouted as he saw Cas fall. By the time he got there the other male was already pulling himself from the mud. Dean helps him stand then held him in place the rain turning torrential which washed off the mud which made his eyes seem brighter.  
"Cas ...it's not wrong..." he shouted over the rain.  
"It's not! These feeling that I have and... you ... you’re everything I’ve ever wanted!”

Castiel tasted the earth and coughed. He didn´t know if he should cry or laugh. He heard Dean´s voice from far away but getting closer and he let him help him up. The rain had started to pour down on them and both were already soaked. For a moment both just stood there and Castiel stared at Dean, trying to let his words sink in. Then he just grabbed him and wrapped his arms around him. He just wanted to hug him, feel him close but instead he slipped and both ended up in the muddy puddle. Laughing Castiel leaned up, staring into Dean´s green eyes before he leaned in and brushed his lips over the other´s.

Dean yelped as they both fell into the muddy puddle but at this moment he didn't care and when Cas leaned up and brushed Dean’s chapped lips his eyes widened and then he melted into it, it seemed like the whole world had burst into light.  
He deepened the kiss, tangling his lips passionately as the rain hammered down on them.  
His arms supported him which also covered Cas from the rain.

Cas would never admit it but it was his first kiss and he had no idea what he was doing. He felt clumsy as Dean deepened the kiss and their teeth hit against each other. Blushing Castiel pulled away, laughing softly.  
"Oh gosh.. I am so sorry... we...we should go inside or we´ll catch a cold!" He said, trying to hide his embarrassment. Yet he didn´t even feel the cold. Instead his whole body felt like it was on fire and his lips tingled.

Dean pulled away slightly , a gentle laugh coming from his lips.  
"You’re a good kisser," he said as he pulled Cas to stand. He quickly ran to the door to find it locked.  
"Crap! Cas go to the impala the stupid door is locked. We will have to wait this out!”

"No.... I mean...of course I kissed a lot. Really. A lot . Like thousands. Maybe not thousands but a few...." Castiel mumbled. He stumbled after Dean and tried to shake some water out of his hair.  
"But the seats will get all wet!" he called. He was shivering by now as the temperature had dropped along with the rain. It was only March and so it still wasn´t really warm yet.

"The seats will be fine," he said in a raised voice in order to be heard. Thunder clouds were now rolling in and Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand pulling him towards the car. Once they got there he opened the door to the back seat and let Cas climb in while the rain hammered down on him.

Castiel shivered and his lips wouldn´t stop quivering. He blew into his hands and twitched when a lightning struck the sky.  
"I hate thunderstorms....." he mumbled to himself.

Dean quickly ran round and opened the boot taking out his leather jacket and a spare T-shirt for himself. Then as fast as he could jumped into the back seat and closed the door.  
"God it's cold," he said then saw Cas shivering.  
"Take off your shirt.”

"Yeah it is......what? NO!" Castiel´s eyes widened and he stared at Dean in shock.  
"Dean...just because I kissed you... I am not... I mean.... I ..." He stumbled over his words.

Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Take off your shirt and put this on you numpty." He placed his leather jacket into the other males lap.  
"I can't have you getting a cold."

"Oh...okay....." Castiel blushed furiously, "I´m sorry..... I ...." he quickly turning away from Dean and pulled off his shirt. He had no idea why but he felt embarrassed. Usually he never cared about undressing in front of someone. The locker rooms for the football team... he changed into his sports outfit in a room with about 10 other guys . But being with Dean.... it made him feel weird.

Dean couldn't help but let his eyes dart over Castiel’s toned chest as he took off the shirt. He also blushed, smiling at Cas slightly as he also pulled off his own shirt.

Castiel also stole a view of Dean´s body. They had changed together and even showered in the same room but ....now it was all different. Castiel slipped the jacket on and smiled at the leathery smell that meant Dean to him.

 

Once dean had a clean and dry shirt on he turned towards Cas, ruffling his hair so it dried a little. He looked out the window as lightning lit up the car and Castiel’s face. He could see the expression on his face and he smiled reassuringly.  
"It’s okay, we are perfectly fine okay in the impala," he tapped the seat, " She’s hard core."

"Cars are the safest places." Castiel mumbled but it sounded more like he was talking to himself than to Dean, "and I bet she is hard core. She´s your car." Cas added with a smile.

" And what do you mean by that Cassy?" Dean edged a little closer to him, the fire in his veins still burning bright. He could feel the attraction deep inside him, the urge to get Cas into the corner of the car and really show him how he felt. Hands trembling with need, lips wet with want he smirked at Cas.  
"Are you saying that I’m hard core?" he added with a wink.

"Yeah! I mean ...look at you! You manned up like hell during the last months! So much!" Castiel didn´t even realize that Dean was inching closer. His mind was still busy with the thunderstorm outside.

"Are you referring to my physical or mental ability? He raised a brow, flexing his bicep in the most iconic way, "because if you were referring to my physical ability then yeah bitch I’m buff."

"Yeah but not THAT buff.. I mean too much would look weird on you. But you look awesome and stunning and hot and..... oh...." now Castiel realized how close Dean had become and their noses almost touched.

"Castiel Novak... did you just say I’m hot?" A sly smile had formed on his lips now, he could almost feel Cas's lips on his from the previous kiss.  
"It’s almost like your showing an interest in me ... since you initiated our last encounter."

Castiel´s eyes widened and he almost shook his head but then he stopped himself and bit his lip, gaze still on Dean´s eyes. He looked down to his lips and licked his own. They had tasted so good. Soft...warm...wet from the rain....  
"I have no idea what....interest I have..." he whispered, "I only know I want to kiss you again."

"Then what’s stopping you doing that?" he questioned, reached forwards to brush the hair away that was in Castiel’s face, "What’s stopping you from acting on those feelings?"

"But...you´re a boy!" Castiel said, his head leaning in and the words merely spoken while his lips brushed over Dean´s .

Dean pushed his lips more firmly onto the other males, for now keeping a slight distance between them. He had to make sure Cas was comfortable before he continued  
"And what’s wrong with that? Some of the most famous people are attracted to males ... Elton John...Robin Lord Taylor... it’s okay to be attracted to males... I know I am ... but only one."

Castiel smiled faintly.  
"It´s not .....I mean... I don´t care. But others will care." He kissed him back gently, his arms finding their way around Dean all by themselves.  
"Do you mean you are attracted to me?" He said when they parted and he could see Dean’s face again.

"I've always liked you...there was something about you that just drew me towards you .." Dean’s face was inches from Castiel’s, his hand resting on the other male’s knee.  
"Sometimes when the team was treating me bad you would stick up for me...yeah we got off to a bad start but I'm attracted to you Castiel Novak ..both physically and mentally.”

Castiel didn´t know where to look. He bit his lip and looked down into his lap. This felt all weird and new.  
"Thank you...." he whispered, "I....you are different." He added, not knowing what to say.

"Cas." Dean spoke in a low and calming voice, so he wouldn't scare him.  
"Why did you kiss me? How did it make you feel?"

 

I don´t know. It just felt...right at that moment. Like....something I really wanted to do." He touched his lips with his fingers.  
"And it felt nice. Really nice." He looked up and inched closer, one hand resting on Dean´s leg. "REALLY nice."

With the simple touch of Castiel’s hand on Dean’s legs his heart started to hammer. With the words mixed with the storm outside, adrenaline pumped though his veins.  
Dean smiled then moved in again, one hand staying on Castiel’s leg but the other finding itself cupping the side on his face. His thumb resting on the other males jaw and his fingers sliding themselves in the black mane of hair as he pulled him closer till once again their lips touched. This kiss was different. There was more confidence behind it.

Castiel leaned into the kiss, hovering a bit over Dean and after some moments his lips parted and his tongue reached out to touch Dean´s lips. His hands stroked over Dean´s knee and a bit upwards over his thigh. Yes. It felt right. Just about right.  
Outside another lightning lit up the sky and Castiel twitched when the thunder followed about right away, his hand slipping and pressing against Dean´s crotch for a second before he could sit up again, blushing furiously.

Dean laughed, rolling his eyes at Cas.  
"Are you really that eager?" He joked then sat up.  
"Come here," he said as he pulled Cas onto his lap, moving forwards a little so Cas could wrap his legs around his torso.  
"Have you ever done this sort of this?" He asked curious.

Leaning his back against the front seat Castiel could sit rather comfortably in Dean´s lap. He shook his head.  
"No.... not even with a girl.... I guess some of the other guys in school think I did but I didn´t. There was no one who .....I was interested in. Not like you." He ran a hand over Dean´s chest, "You feel good....."

 

Dean gently rested his hands on Castiel’s hips, his thumbs slipping under his shirt to stroke the heated skin.  
"So you’ve never been touched?" Dean’s brows knitted into a frown as he looked up at Cas.

Castiel blushed and bit his lip again at the touch.  
"You´re cold..." He whispered. "And....no. Not like that." He should feel embarrassed he guessed but then....this felt so good and he only wanted more of it. Nothing else mattered anymore.

"Maybe in the future I can change that ...if you want me to that is." This time Dean was the one that blushed then he hid his face in Castiel’s neck. He inhaled and let out a slight gasp. Whatever after shave he was wearing it smelt amazing."

For a moment Castiel felt bold and ran his hands up Dean´s back, under his shirt.  
"Yeah...I would like that..." he said. The skin under his hands felt so soft and warm. He never wanted to let go of it anymore.

"I would like that too." He whispered into Castiel’s neck then he gently kissed it, waiting to see what sort of reaction he would get from him.  
His hands was still resting on Castiel’s hips under his shirt and he loved how right it felt.

Castiel slightly squirmed and moved more into the touch.  
"Hmm....yeah...." He mumbled more to himself than to Dean. Another lightning struck and he twitched again.  
"Dean...you think...we´re really safe here? It feels like it´s really close and isn´t it tornado season?"

Dean pulled away then cupped Castiel’s face, looking into those crystal blue eyes.  
"Do you want to go back in? We can make a run for it?" He smiled stroking his cheek.

Castiel turned to the window and thought about it for a while.  
"I dunno......I am not really scared because I am with you....." He suddenly chuckled a bit, "A few months ago.... you were the one being protected by me...now somehow it turned the other way around...."

Dean laughed holding Cas closer to his warm body.  
"Hey I still need protecting....when I try for the team I'm gonna get it thrown back in my face...so...protect me?"

Castiel smiled and nodded.  
"Sure. Though...you really want to be in the team?" He asked carefully.

"Yes I do...I need to prove myself to the team ...and the school because I'm seen as a weakling." He smiled sadly then hid his face in Castiel’s neck to his the watery eyes.

Castiel nodded slowly.  
"Yeah I know you want to prove yourself but ....I actually thought about leaving the team." He leaned back and ran his hands up and down Dean´s back.  
"But first we show them what they are missing with you."

Dean sighed then sat up and looked outside.  
"I don't know I just...need to do something to prove myself ...right it's getting worse and we need to get back inside so you need to run towards the house okay? I'll be right after you."

Castiel sighed.  
"I know ...and you will." He moved a bit and opened the door, "okay..." he said, slipping out and starting to run. Thunder growled and Castiel covered his head but kept running.

Dean watched Cas carefully to make sure he got in safety then he gathered up his stuff then followed Cas closely.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a couple of days for the storm to pass by. The rain had drenched the land around them. During this time Cas and Dean had talked and they had decided to give this dating malarkey a try.  
And Dean, of course as soon as the rain had stopped, was out there with baby checking her over and making sure she was okay.

Castiel was out on a run for supplies and food and Sam was sitting in the driver´s seat playing with the radio.   
"I really think you should give her a nice CD disk or something for an iPod De....." he said. "This old radio sucks a bit."

"Hey! No one pimps up my baby you hear me?" Dean said sternly but you could hear it in his voice that he was joking with his younger brother.  
"Maybe I could get a CD player” he shrugged.

Sam smiled and got up, walking around the hood to join Dean. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks and stared past Dean up the path between the old cars. "De..." he whispered, his hand reaching out to touch his brother´s arm.

Dean didn't look up since he was buried in the engine of the impala.  
"What is it Sammy? " he asked, his voice slightly muffled?

"De...." Sam said again, more urgently now. 

"Heya Kiddoes....." John Winchester´s voice was heard and he approached them slowly. "I thought I might find you out here." He came even closer and looked up and down the car. "Seems you´re doing good on the crap kid..." he said.

Dean froze for a second then his instincts kicked in.  
He stood up straight, almost practically towering over his dad.  
"John. " he said in a harsh tone.

John raised an eyebrow and looked at Dean, a small smirk appearing on his lip.   
"Now look at that. The tiny book-nerd turns out to be a man after all. Well, good for you son." He turned to look at Sam. "I´m here to pick you up. Get ya stuff!"

"I was always a man", he moved in between John and his brother, "and Sam is not going anywhere with you." Dean stared at John like he was dangerous.  
Well he was.

"Oh stop talking nonsense Dean!" John growled. "Sammy needs to go to school. He´s been out for long enough and I won´t have it anymore! He´ll come home with me now!"   
He reached out to grab Sam´s arm but the boy moved more behind his brother. "I go to school!" He said. "I go here and I want to stay with Dean!"   
"You are coming home with me kid! NOW!" John said angrily.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Dean growled, as if he was ready to attack at any moment.  
"Sam is in school, he's getting straight A’s but you wouldn't know that would you because you didn't care about us in the first place!"

John looked around slowly and took another step closer towards his sons.   
"Of course I care for you kiddoes! I am here, I am not? I didn't come earlier because I wanted you to have this little adventure. But now fun is over!" With a quick move he reached out and grabbed Sam's arm, dragging him away from Dean.

"Get off him!" He shouted , pushing John away from his little brother.  
"You have no right to come here!"   
Dean could feel the anger bubbling under his skin.  
"You have no right at all!"

Sam yelped at the pain shooting up his arm and he fell when John pushed him the moment Dean attacked him. Anger flared up in John and his hands formed fists but he just glared at Dean.

Dean saw Sam fall but he feared that if he let his guard down John could really hurt Sam.  
"Come on! Stand up and be a man!" Dean was almost bouncing on his toes, but his posture was protective of Sam.

For a moment Sam thought Dean meant him and he quickly scrambled to his feet and made himself big - if only he was taller.... "I am not going anywhere!!"   
"Oh you shut your mouth kid! I am your father and you have to do as I say!" John shouted at him.

"I'm more of his father then you will ever be!" Dean shouted , taking a step towards John.  
"Bobby is our father now!"  
Dean’s face was red in anger, his mussels tensed.

John glared at Dean and took one more step closer to them but then another backwards.   
"This isn´t the end of this Dean. Bobby isn´t your lawful father and I will get Sam back with me. He´s a minor and I have the say about him!"

"You abused us for years! Your never gonna win custody!" Dean took another step towards him.

 

John´s face turned even more angry and with a swift move he punched Dean and threw him to the ground.   
"Shut your dirty mouth! You were nothing but an unthankful kid!" He turned around and grabbed Sam´s arm, dragging him along with him.

Dean was taken off guard and collapsed to the ground, his head hitting the edge of a brick.  
He groaned as he tried to get back up, his vision blurry.   
"L-let him go!" He yelled and stumbled after him.

John had already pushed Sam into the car and gotten in himself, driving off. 

 

Dean yelled after the car but it was no use.  
He used baby to support himself as he tried not to pass out.  
His head throbbed and he figured it had something to do with the blood dripping down the side of his face.  
He looked around but all he could see was haze.  
"S-sammy..."

Cas stopped his big golden Car when he saw John´s car rushing by. Frowning he got out and walked over the yard towards the impala. When he saw Dean trying to get up he hurried over to grab him and help him stand.   
"Dean what happened? I just passed your Dad on the way here...."

 

Dean stumbled and lent heavily on Castiel’s arms.   
"S-Sam he took Sammy", he managed to stutter out.  
Blood trickled down his faster the more he moved but he didn't care.  
He needed to get to Sam.

Castiel cursed under his breath and helped Dean to get into the house.   
"Okay listen...we´ll get him back but ...first we have to get you some help okay?" He gently managed to get him into a chair and reached for a towel to press it against the wound on Dean´s head. "I´ll call an ambulance!"

"N-no I need to get Sam back, he needs me Cas…" he tried to push Cas away but he was slightly weak from the blood he was losing from the gash on his head.

"Shh....yeah and we´ll get him back Dean.....but you can´t help him if you´re dead! So calm down...let me help you! ELLEN? YOU`RE HOME?" Castiel called and hoped Bobby´s wife was home to help him. He didn´t really know what to do.

 

"T-they aren’t here Cas..." his hands trembled as he went into his pocket and pulled out his keys to the impala and handed them to him.  
"You have to drive me to the hospital Cas..."

Castiel nodded and took the keys. He wrapped the towel around Dean´s head and helped him press some cooling package from the fridge against it.   
"Okay....let´s get you there!" He said, helping Dean up.

Dean let Cas help him up. He could feel the other males arm snake around his waist and that was when he passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

A nurse had gently but firmly pressed Castiel on a chair in the waiting area. He wasn´t a relative which meant he wasn´t told anything. He hated the fact. Very much. But he didn´t tell her about Dean´s father. Instead he called Bobby and told the nurse he was the surrogate father.   
While Bobby talked with the doctors Castiel paced up and down the floor, feeling the urge to just burst in and see Dean. Or just throw something around to get rid of his anger.   
It took Bobby only a few minutes but it felt like ages for Castiel. Finally Bobby came back and Castiel rushed to his side.   
"Can I go see him?"   
Bobby nodded slowly.   
"Yeah. He wants to see you anyway. He´s had some stitches and he has a concussion but he´s fine so far. They won´t let him go yet though. Want to keep him overnight just in case."

Dean had woken about 2 hours ago. Since then it had been a whirlwind of tests. All that was wrong with him was a concussion and they wanted to keep Dean in overnight which he agreed to but he didn't plan to stay as long as they wanted.  
"Where's Cas?" He asked for the tenth time.

"Your friend will be here any time Mr Winchester. Please relax and don´t move that much! You might feel nauseous!" The nurse smiled politely and left the room. Only a few moments later Castiel knocked and entered.   
"Gosh Dean...you scared the crap out of me!"

Dean smiled at Cas as he rushed into the room.   
"Aw, you care", he said then slowly sat up.  
"I only have a concussion..."

Castiel snorted.   
"Of course I care! I l.....like you!" He said, blushing furiously at the confession. “I mean....you were bleeding all over the .....dirt." He came closer to the bed and took Dean´s hand. "How do you feel? does it hurt?"

Dean laughed again squeezing his hand.  
"I feel fine Cas, I don't hurt at all", he lied though his teeth. But he didn't want to worry Cas. He needed to be alone tonight so if Cas was worrying he would stay and that's the last thing he needed.

Castiel nodded.   
"Okay....." He turned around to check if there was someone walking by or close and then quickly leaned in for a short kiss on Dean´s cheek. Blushing he backed off and looked down.   
"Umm...so...do you need anything? Can I do something for you?"

Grabbing Castiel’s wrist, he stopped him from moving further away from him.  
"Go home, get some rest and I will be home tomorrow..."

Castiel nodded slowly.   
"Okay. Want me to drive by your father's house to check on Sammy?" He asked.

Dean nodded.  
"Then text me what you see okay? So I know how he's doing." Dean sighed then leant back into the bed.

Castiel nodded. He squeezed Dean´s hand again and left the hospital. The drive back to the Winchester home felt endless and he remembered how Dean and Sam had run away last time. Maybe he could free Sam alone?   
He parked the car a bit further off and walked down the road, trying to look as innocent and nonchalant as possible. The house seemed quiet and the curtains were drawn close. Castiel tried a bit closer but he knew that John would recognize him so he didn´t dare to knock and just pose as a mailman or something,

Dean anxiously waited for Cas to text him. He needed to know that Sam was safe. That he would be able to hang on till he got to his brother.

Castiel sighed and sneaked closer to a window. He called Dean in the meantime, not being totally sure what to do.  
"Umm...hey Dean.... so the curtains are closed..... any ideas?"

Dean sighed, the line quiet for a few minutes then he spoke up again.  
"Get out of there ... he might see you..."

Castiel looked around again.   
"Yeah but what about Sam?" he asked. He didn´t want to leave just yet. "I could maybe.... I don´t know... sneak in?"

"You are not going in. I forbid that. I won't put your life in danger like that ...get out of there and I'll get Sam tomorrow."

Castiel sighed. "We will need a plan for that Dean. Shall I come back and we talk about it? I don't see your father's car either. Do you think he might have brought him someplace else?"

"No ...just go home and I'll see you I will see you morning ...Sam can hold on till tomorrow." Even though he was saying it to Cas he had no intention of staying the night.

Castiel sighed. "Okay...I'll camp out in my car tonight though...I mean...I could. Just in case Sam tries to run."

"No Cas, because dad might find you...and he could really hurt you and I don't think I could deal with that." Dean sat up straight, admiring his head in the mirror.  
Yep he can still move about.

"As you want..." Cas was all but happy about it. It just felt wrong but Dean had a point and if he might find Cas it would also get Sam in trouble.

"Pick me up from here at ten tomorrow? How does that sound?" Dean was already putting his stuff into his bag to leave; making sure no one spotted him.

"I will....sleep well." Castiel smiled and hung up. He once again walked around the house but then returned to the car.   
He drove back the Singer´s and went to his room, lying on the bed deep in thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

John Winchester had not driven his youngest son home. Instead some of his friends waited for them at the airport and he had sent Sam off with them. The boy hadn´t even had the chance to say something on his behalf. John had found a boarding school for him and he knew that Sam would be fine there. It was a rather strict and, in his eyes, good school for young men who didn´t know how to behave properly.   
After sending Sam off John went home alone and went up to the room of the boys. He knew that Dean would come sooner or later to get Sam. He didn´t have to wait long to see Dean´s little friend sneaking around but no sign of Dean yet.   
Well, he could wait.

Dean wasn't stupid. He had waited till it was way passed 12 to climb up the side of his former home. Cas would most likely disagree with what he was doing but he had no voice. He had to get Sam out of that place and the only way to get to him was through the window.

The room was dark and John had placed some cushions under Sam´s blanket to fake a sleeping body. He himself was waiting out of sight near the window. His marines serving time had prepared him well for long waits.

Once he finally got to the top he pushed up on the window. It was open. Sam must have known that Dean would come as soon as he could so he left the window unlocked.  
"Sammy?" He said in a harsh whisper as he crept towards the 'sleeping' form.

 

John moved so fast Dean had no chance. He grabbed the young man from behind and pushed him back towards the window.  
"Trying to kidnap your brother again, eh? I should call the police so they send you where you belong!" He growled.

Dean yelped in shock. He didn't expect his dad to be lurking in the dark room.  
"You’re the one who kidnapped him!" He yells.

"Samuel is my son! He is a minor and he belongs here in his home!" John growled. He pushed Dean again, still towards the open window.

Dean stumbled again, grabbing his dad's jacket to stop himself from falling.  
"But he's not here is he?! Where is Sam?!" Dean looked around desperately but saw no sign of his brother.

John laughed and grabbed Dean’s hand, squeezing it hard so he would have to let go sooner or later. "Sam´s gone! Out of your reach and your bad influence!" With that he yanked himself free.

Suddenly, with the jolt from his dad yanking himself he fell backwards. With the window still wide open behind him he tumbled out of it.  
As if by a miracle he managed to grab hold of the window ledge.  
"Dad!" He called in panic.  
"Dad help me!!"

John didn´t even look down.   
"You´re a grown man. Help yourself!" he said, pushing the window down and closed the curtains.

With the window now down Dean had no way to pull himself up, nothing to hold on too. He called out for anyone to help him but the cold air bit at his fingers and then as if all at once he hit the ground like a ton of bricks.


	13. Chapter 13

The next thing Dean knew he was waking up and agony shot though him. Everywhere hurt. He was pretty sure his leg was at some dodgy angle and he could feel something digging into his back.  
He tried to call out for help again but his voice was now hoarse.  
He searched for his phone and when he found it the screen was smashed and broken.

Castiel just wanted to send Dean another good night text message. But when Dean didn´t answer after the 10th message he started to worry. First he drove over to the hospital but they wouldn´t let him in for the visiting hours were over. So Cas sat in his car for a while, thinking.   
"He wouldn´t...right? He´s probably sleeping..... " He mumbled to himself but then turned his car and drove to the Winchester house.

"Help me!" Dean called more desperately, the pain starting to become unbearable.  
"Dad please!" He began to sob slightly as he somehow managed to stand up on his broken and twisted body and slowly start to walk.

Castiel again parked the car a bit further off but as soon as he got out he heard Dean´s desperate voice and his blood turned cold.   
"DEAN!" He called out and ran towards the house.

Dean stumbled forward again, collapsing onto the concrete just as Cas came into view.  
"C-Cas," he tried to get up again but he was now too weak and he was just gonna get weaker and weaker.

Castiel panicked and sped up, barely catching Dean as he fell. They both went to the floor and Cas wrapped his arms securely around Dean.   
"What happened? Dean? What happened?" he asked. He managed to get a hand free and fumbled for his phone, calling an ambulance.

"I...f-fell out" he stuttered, leaning heavily into Cas.  
"He wouldn't help me back in." Dean gasped in pain as he was shifted.

Castiel fumed for anger but he couldn´t leave Dean alone now. The ambulance was near already and he could hear them getting closer.   
"It´s gonna be okay Dean..... You´ll be fine!" he tried to calm Dean down.

 

Dean whimpered as Castiel’s arms wrapped around him tightly.   
"I'm fine Cas," he managed to say but it was clear he was not.  
"I'll be okay."

"YEAH.....sure you will!” Castiel´s voice was more than just pressed and he tried hard to suppress his anger.   
The ambulance parked and some meds came out, hurrying over and checking on Dean.   
"What happened?" They asked.

"I f-fell....I hit my head and I’m positive that my leg is broken..." Dean managed to calm down a bit because he couldn't let Cas panic or worry. He needed to keep him calm.

Castiel didn´t want to let him go but eventually did so.   
"I´ll be right behind the ambulance and follow you to the hospital. Okay?" he said. He hated that he had to drive his own car and couldn´t stay with Dean but the meds insisted.

"No I want you with me," he tried to grab hold of Castiel but his grip wasn't strong enough.  
"Don't go." He was now sobbing for Cas, for him to stay with him.

Castiel looked over to the meds and tried his best puppy eyes and finally they nodded.   
"Hop in!" The female one said and winked at him. She closed the doors after Cas and then got in the front of the ambulance herself. Only half an hour later they arrived in the hospital.

It was about half way when Dean pass out, the last thing saw was Cas leaning over him telling him it will be okay.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam tried to run three times within the first day. Once he almost made it out of the building and down the road before they caught him. From that day on they made sure that Sam was being watched all the time. They locked his room when classes were over and only opened it for dinner but then one of the teachers would accompany him. Sam had no idea what his father had told them about him but they kept him like a prisoner. After the first week Sam tried to run again and this time they changed his room and he got a roommate from a few classes above him. His name was Lucifer and Sam didn´t like him the moment they met. The same day though Sam also received a letter that told him their father had spoken with Dean and that his brother was okay with him being in school and that he would get a great education there. Hoping and somehow wanting the letter to be real Sam had calmed down a bit. He still wanted to run away or at least write to Dean on his own but having his own watchdog 24/7 didn´t help him much. One morning Sam laid on his bunkbed and stared at the ceiling. It was Sunday and that meant no classes but that also meant being around Lucifer for the next hours without a class break. He was locked in this tiny room with him for the whole day. And he hated it. 

They had locked Sam in a dorm room for the first 24 hours. He had screamed, kicked at the door and then tried to break the window to run. In the end he had calmed down and the headmaster had come to talk to him. They had talked for almost two hours and in the end Sam had agreed to study. This was his best chance to study and get somewhere in life. Also the headmaster had promised him to inform Dean where he was and that he was doing okay. That this would be a lie, Sam didn´t know. The next day Sam was moved to another dorm room which he had to share with another student called Lucifer Morningstar. Lucifer showed him around on campus and helped Sam to get by. They became friends quickly and Sam started to enjoy the company of him a lot. They spent nights talking about nothing and everything and Sam confided in Luci about his worries that Dean still had not written him. The headmaster had told Sam that Dean had indeed written but the letter had gotten lost on its way to Sam. Sam was naive enough to trust him....  
Sam was writing one of his letters to Dean, lying on his bed when he heard the door open and someone enter his dorm room. He looked up and smiled faintly. "Hey Luci...."

Luci sighed heavily as he walked into their room, flopping onto his bed that sometimes he and Sam shared on particular steamy nights. He had the younger male wrapped around his finger in every way possible.  
"Hey babe", Sam sat up and kissed Lucifer´s cheek.   
"How was your exam?" he asked. Sam quickly hid the letter from Lucifer, knowing his new and first boyfriend didn´t like him writing to his brother almost daily.  
"It was stressful that's for certain", he leaned into Sam’s kiss then pushed him down on the bed, "Maybe you can give me some stress relief".  
Sam yelped as he was pushed into the sheets and wrapped his arms around the neck of the blonde. "Eh...yeah sure..... I could", he mumbled. His hands ran over Lucifer´s back and grinned up at him. "Shall I give you a massage?"  
"Well I was thinking of something different", he pressed his lips to Sam’s neck, sucking at it then moved onto his collarbone.  
Sam shivered at the touch and bit his lip not to make a sound. He suddenly wasn´t so sure anymore if Luci have had closed the door. He gently tried to press his hands against Lucifer´s chest to get him to sit up but the other was too strong.   
"Luci...it...will leave a mark..." he whispered, his breath ragged.  
"I don't care", he said in a gruff voice, his hands finding the hem of Sam’s shirt and pulling it over his head, "no one will see it”  
Sam shivered and let Luci pull off his shirt. He still held his hands on Lucifer´s chest but not pushing anymore. Lucifer had given him some blowjobs and once Sam had tried it on his own but failed miserably.   
"I.... I could try again....." he whimpered.  
"I don't want that baby ... let me handle things", he whispered nibbling at Sam’s ear lobe his hands finding the belt the younger Winchester wore and started to undo it, "just lay back"  
Sam nodded and placed his arms on either side of him. He laid completely still and just moved his hips up a bit when Lucifer pulled down his pants and underwear in one swift move. The cold air let him shiver and Sam bit his lip. He was sure Lucifer wanted to "get some pressure off" as he had called it the first time he had reached between Sam´s legs and stroked him. Sam had quickly learned that when Lucifer was sucking on him it would be best not to move too much.  
Quickly Lucifer grabbed Sam’s hips and flipped him onto his front. He tugged at his jeans taking down his underwear as well.  
Sam yelped when he was turned around.   
"Luci....why?" he asked, trying to turn back around.  
"Shhhh Sam this won't hurt", he pulled Sam onto his knees and undid his own belt.   
"I'll make it feel good okay?" He placed a soft kiss between his shoulders which made Sam shiver.  
Suddenly Sam felt cold and he tensed up.   
"Luci...no. No, we talked about it! Not yet Luci.... I am not ready for it and...not like this." he tried to crawl away from and turn around.  
"Come on Sam, it's okay", he pulled out his semi hard member giving it a few strokes, "I thought you loved me Sam? You would do it if you loved me", he was now coating himself in lube.  
Sam bit his lip and looked over his shoulder. Lucifer appeared big from this view. How was he supposed to even fit in there? Yet he swallowed hard and nodded.   
"I ....do.... I.... just be careful okay?" he asked. He was still tensed up and scared but he tried to think of Cas and Dean and how much they both loved having sex with each other. So it couldn´t be that bad right?  
It wasn't long before Luci was pressing his fingers to Sam’s tight entrance and pushed in a finger. Then two. Slowly stretching and prepping him for Lucifer’s large cock. He then leant forwards, pressing a kiss between Sam’s shoulder blades.  
"Just relax baby”.

It hurt. It really hurt. Sam withered on the sheets and tried to push Luci out again. He was definitely going too fast.   
"Luci...it hurts....take it slow!!" He whimpered.  
"Just relax", he said again as he coated his member in lube then returned his fingers to Sam’s tight hole. He added a little lube then lined his cock to his little lover’s entrance.  
Sam tensed up and tried to turn around.   
"No...Luci really.... I made up my mind… I wanna wait. I......" Sam bit into the pillow to stop himself from screaming in pain. He wasn´t prepared enough. He was tensing up too much and he just didn´t want this. All this added to the sensation of his hole being stretched out and something hot and hard being pushed inside.  
Lucifer groaned as he bottomed out in Sam, his chest pressed up against Sam’s back.  
"Relax Sam", he panted, again giving Sam a moment to accommodate him, "If you love me you would let me do this."  
Sam buried his face into the pillow and just tried to keep quiet. Lucifer moved fast in him and sometimes it didn´t feel all THAT bad. But Sam couldn´t quite understand if it was supposed to be like this.... how could Dean and Cas love it so much?  
After some moments of moving slowly Lucifer sped up and pushed harder into Sam. The younger bit his fist and tried not to make any sound. He didn´t know if Lucifer would like that. He could get rather mad if Sam made mistakes during such moments of "stress relieving". Then Lucifer groaned and Sam felt something weird, hot and fluid leak out as Lucifer pulled out of him and sat back. Shivering Sam sat up and leaned in to kiss Luci’s cheek.   
"Was that okay...for you?"  
Lucifer was panted slightly when he nodded, his chest heaving.  
"That was good yeah", he leant into the kiss then cleaned himself, pulling up his jeans.  
Sam watched him silently. He felt bad but Lucifer had said that he had liked it....so it was probably okay. Chewing on his lip Sam watched Luci get dressed and then he reached out.  
"Luci....can´t you....just stay and cuddle?"  
Lucifer glanced at his watch the cursed.  
"Crap I'm late", he leant over placing a kiss on Sam’s forehead then yanked on his shirt, "Crap!"  
Sam sighed and pulled up a smile.   
"Well then hurry up...." he said, trying not to show his disappointment.  
Lucifer placed another kiss on Sam’s forehead and then ran out of the room to his class which he was 13 minutes late for.  
All Sam wanted now was to call Dean. Tell him what happened. He wanted to ask him if it really was supposed to hurt and feel uncomfortable. But he had no phone. And if he was trying to get to the office again he would probably be punished and locked in again. With a sigh Sam curled up on his bed and buried his face in his pillow again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't update in ages , I've been dealing with a lot recently  
> Plus my phone broke and I lost the chapters which I was going to post - kaya


	15. Chapter 15

Six months had passed. Bobby had filed a lawsuit against John Winchester and had officially claimed custody on Sam - for Dean was already an adult by law - but the lawsuit was still ongoing and John still refused to let any information sink on where he had brought Sam. 

Castiel had dropped out of school and now helped Bobby in the scrap yard. He and Anna had moved in officially by now. Chuck had given his okay for it and also sent some money and letters from time to time. Castiel had also cared for Dean who had to have both his leg broken twice on the fall and it took a long time for him to walk normally again. He still shuffled from time to time or had pains in it.   
It was late in the afternoon when Castiel passed the mailbox and collected today’s mail. HIs eyes fell on a handwritten letter and he started to run back to the house.   
"DEAN!"  
"Yeah?!" Dean called from the living room where he was watching the TV, his leg resting on the poof cushion, "I'm in the living room!"  
Castiel panted and caught his breath before he handed the envelope to Dean.   
"It´s for you! And it seems like...Sam´s handwriting!"

Dear Dean.... please don´t worry about me. I know you do. I am in Hellhole which is a boarding school in Detroit. Dad got me here and I couldn´t write to you yet because I am being watched most of the time. Today I sneaked away. I am learning a lot and I guess it´s best if you just forget about me.

"He's in hellhole! Bobby!!!" Dean rushed to get up but he still couldn't walk very well, "Cas get Bobby. Thank god Sam’s okay", Dean felt like sobbing in relief. After months of waiting and watching they finally knew where he was.  
Castiel shook his head. 

"Bobby´s out with Ellen..... he left early this morning. Said he won´t be back till next weekend. Hunting trip or something." Castiel took the letter and read it. He frowned at some words. "I really don´t like this it´s best you just forget about me. It sounds as if Sam has given himself up."

"Then we have to go and get Sam now. He can't stay there thinking that I have given up finding him. I can't have him thinking that!" Dean pulled himself up and grabbed the crutches which were left against the sofa.  
Castiel nodded.   
"Shall we take the Impala? It´s probably faster than my Charger." He opened the door and helped Dean with the stairs. "I wonder how Sam managed to sneak away and what he meant with him being watched. Any idea how we shall get him out?"

"I have no idea...but we´ll come up with something", Dean said between clenched teeth. He felt so much anger inside him swelling up for his Dad putting Sam there. And worry for Sam. Fear even. What had driven his little brother to write him such words?   
"I´ll drive!" He said, getting into the driver´s seat. With a groan he threw the crutches away but then cursed. "Okay you drive but drive fast!" he ordered. A little softer he added "Please Cas......"

Castiel took the keys to the car and opened the passenger´s door for Dean. "I guess you will have to let me drive." he said. He knew Dean wouldn´t like it but in the end they would be a lot faster like this

"Fine...but ... well in theory we should just be able to walk up to the school and collect him ... I'm his legal guardian now in the eyes of the court" He climbed into the passenger seat.  
Cas started the car and drove off. After a while he looked quickly over to Dean.   
"I´ve been thinking. Sure you might be his legal guardian now but what if your father never told the staff about that? Or he threatened Sam somehow not to go with you?"

"Even if that is the case, I have paper work." Dean fished out the crumpled piece of paper that was in his pocket. "Even in I have to fight my way in I am not leaving that place without Sammy okay?"

Nodding Cas sped up a bit more.   
"We´re not leaving without Sam." he agreed. He loved the boy just like his own sibling and he knew how close Dean was to his little brother. "We should arrive in about an hour I guess..."

Dean nodded and lent back into the seat.   
"I need to sleep..." he muttered and he groaned as he stretched out his damaged leg. “My meds aren’t really working anymore..."  
"Maybe it´s a good thing?" Castiel asked carefully. He had been a bit worried about Dean consuming all the medications kind of regularly. "You rest up and I´ll wake you when we´re close." he said.

Dean nodded and lent his head against the cold window of the impala. Soon enough a soft snore was coming from him and it was clear he had dozed off.  
Castiel smiled softly and turned on the heating a bit. Winter was soon approaching and it was getting colder every day. The traffic got worse and it took Cas actually about two hours instead of one to arrive at the boarding school. He parked the car and gently touched Dean´s shoulder. 

"Love? We´re here...."  
Dean groaned and stirred slowly looking out of the window. It was beginning to get dark already   
"Jeez how long was we on the road for...?"  
Cas shrugged and stopped the motor.   
"Dunno...some hours. You were out the minute we left Sioux Falls." He added with a smirk. For a moment he stared up at the tall building in front of them. "What if Sam doesn´t want to come with us?"

"Then...we will have to leave him…" the sudden feeling of dread filled him and he tried to grab Castile’s hand "I...I d-don't see why he wouldn't want to..."  
Castiel squeezed his hand and tried a smile.   
"Me neither. It was just a...thought. Come, let´s go inside and get Sammy." He let go of Dean and opened the door to get out of the car.  
Dean stayed sitting in the car for a couple seconds then sighed, climbing out of the car and following Cas

The entrance was huge and dark. Cas felt a shiver down his spine. He looked around and stopped a young man eventually.   
"We need to talk to headmaster Abaddon."  
Lucifer looked at the two males and narrowed his eyes.  
"Down the corridor, first door on the left." He glared a little more then moved along.

Castiel smiled politely at the kid but inside he frowned a bit. The kid had this aura of evil around him somehow. He turned back to Dean.   
"Shall we go?"

Dean nodded and started to walk in the direction of which the boy pointed them. Soon he came to a door that was clearly oak.  
"Cas, here."  
Castiel smiled and knocked.   
"Come on in." A voice called. Inside a woman greeted them and told them to get comfortable. "What can I do for you young men?"

Dean slowly walked into the room with help of Cas and sat down in one or the large velvet chairs. "I’m here to pick up my little brother."

The woman tilted her head.   
"Well, and who would that be? I can assure you every child here is getting the best education. "  
"And I’m not doubting that but my brother does not belong here, he belongs at home with his family. He was brought here when he didn’t want to be and I need to take him home."

The woman stared at them and then leaned forward.  
"Winchester, right? His father left him in my personal care and he is being guided by one of my most trusted scholars. His father assured me he would like it here and is here on his own demand. And", she added with a dangerous undertone "that I should not let him get away."  
"My father? He’s involved in a lawsuit for kidnapping Sam. My father was a man who only cared about himself .He watched me plummet 2 stories just so that he could see his younger son as a weapon. And now he’s lost full custody of him and I have the paperwork to prove it so if you want to prevent me from taking my brother home today you’re gonna see a completely different side to me", Dean let his voice growl a little just to show he meant it.

The woman barely raised an eyebrow.   
"Well let me see this paperwork. But in the meantime... why don't we ask the boy himself?" She turned to her secretary. "Get Lucifer to bring the Winchester boy!"

It wasn’t long before Lucifer popped his head around the corner, looked at Dean and Cas and smirked.  
"Hey"

Castiel nodded toward the young man. The headmaster smiled at him.   
"Luci my dear...would you inform Mr Winchester that his brother is here?" Her voice was sharp.

Lucifer said nothing but nodded as he backed away from the door and turned, disappearing down the dark hallway.  
Cas turned back at Dean and frowned. He didn't feel good about this boy. Something about him made him shiver. But he couldn't say so in front of the headmaster.  
Dean looked to the headmaster, a wide grin on his face. 

“I’m going to see Sammy ... it has been so long." 

Lucifer stormed into the dorm him and Sam shared.   
"Sam your brothers here!" his voice was harsh.  
"Well we'll see if he wants to join you!" She snapped.

Sam looked up from his place and his eyes lit up.   
"Dean's here?" He got up and tried to get past Lucifer. "He's here to pick me up!"

Lucifer stood in his way, making himself seem taller then he actually was.   
"Are you sure you want to go back to that half-hearted shit storm of a family?" he asked, a snarl in his voice.  
Sam bit his lip and sat back down on the bed.   
"My... brother loves me." He felt so much smaller than he was. And scared.  
Lucifer smirked.  
"And is that why Dean left you in this place for so long?" he asked, hoping to knock down his confidence.  
Sam looked down at his bedsheets.   
"Maybe...maybe he didn't know where I was...or just ...couldn't come?" He looked up; trying to face Lucifer despite his mind telling him that it could be a dangerous move. "Can I go ask him?"  
Lucifer saw in this moment that trying to keep Sam here was not going to work. It was going to be near impossible.

Sam chewed on his bottom lip and tried to keep looking at Lucifer but after only a few moments he failed.   
"Maybe you....you can come along?"  
"I would rather not Samuel”, he said a little too harsh and sat on his bed, "now go and see that problem of a brother."

Sam nodded slowly and got up.   
"Thanks Lucifer." He mumbled. Slowly, cautiously, he walked to the door, almost fearful that Luci would pull him back and that he had changed his mind. But as soon as he was on the floor he hurried to the headmaster's room. 

"De!" He smiled as he hurried inside but his smile died at the sight of Dean's crutches. "What happened?"  
Dean turned around to face his brother as soon as he heard his brother’s voice. He forgot how much he missed that voice. But now it seemed deeper, his face was thinner and his jaw was more hardened. Sam had grown at least 4 inches and his hair had grown almost as long.

"Sammy ..." he breathed as he limped over to his brother.  
Sam hurried over but a glare from the headmaster made him stop. Instead of hugging Dean he held out his hand.   
"It's good to see you again Sir." He pressed out. Cas frowned at the reaction.  
Dean froze slightly; looking at Sam’s outstretched hand.  
"oh Sammy" he said, pulling his brother roughly into a strong and firm hug, it was as if Dean was afraid to let go, which he was.

Sam twitched at the sudden hug. Flashbacks from Lucifer's 'hugs' flipped through his mind and he stiffened automatically. But then there was this comfortable smell of Whiskey and Leather that made Dean. And Sam leaned back into him.

"It’s okay Sammy, I’ve got you." Dean could feel how tense his brother was, "I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you Sam and that’s a promise..."  
Sam stepped back and cleared his throat.   
"No one hurt me Dean...it's alright. I am fine", he said as if they had trained him to say it. The headmaster cleared her throat and Sam twitched. 

"So, Mr Winchester is here to pick you up Samuel. Do you want to go with him and really miss all this good education we offer?"

Dean looked at Sam in hope that his brother was going to say that he wanted to go with him. To finally be a family again.  
"It's up to you Sammy."

Sam tried to look anywhere but at Dean. But in the end he couldn't hold back.   
"I would...I want to go with Dean." He said.  
The headmaster glared at him, her look furious.

Dean couldn't help but let a smile spread across his face. His brother was coming home. His baby brother was coming home.

"Well then, I think Mr Morningstar will join you. He is your tutor and I doubt you want your studies to lack." The headmaster said sternly.   
Sam chewed on the inner side of his cheek and nodded.   
"As....you wish..."

"Wait what? No I'm not taking any other children outta this place aside my brother. He's not going to be attending this place any more. He's going home. Which means going back to his old school", he said sternly seeing the way Sam nervously chewed the inside of his cheek.

"I fear I cannot allow that. Mr Winchester handpicked Mr Morningstar as Samuel's tutor and partner. He will not leave Samuel until his tuition is done and he received his finals exams."   
Sam swallowed. "It's okay De...he can share my room ...and...he...is nice"

"No no no absolutely not! No. Mr Winchester is no longer pulling the strings. I'm now the legal guardian off Sam Winchester." Dean’s voice was sharp. He did not like the idea of this Morningstar.

Sam gently touched Dean's arm. He knew that this could end badly and maybe he wouldn't be allowed to leave at all.   
"Maybe...Lucifer can visit during breaks and...help me then?" He offered.   
The headmaster scoffed and glared at Dean for a while.

Dean sighed and shifted his damage leg.  
"Sammy...what do you want ...whatever you want we will do."

"During breaks sound good..." Sam said with a faint smile. Before the first break he might have a chance to talk to Dean about Lucifer.   
"I will go pack now." He added.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Dean asked, hoping that Sam would let him help him pack.

Sam shook his head.   
"My room is on the top floor. Lots of stairs. I'll hurry."   
"Shall I help?" Cas offered but Sam was already out of the door.

"I will wait in the impala ..." Dean said but Sam was already out of the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam had packed his stuff within minutes and he was so glad that Lucifer wasn´t in his room when he left. He was nowhere to be seen actually but Sam didn´t care. Castiel was already by the car and helped Sam´s suitcase in the trunk before he slit behind the wheel. He couldn´t help but smile at Dean when he started the car. "Let´s go home"

"You have no idea how goo that feels to hear that..." He looked at his brother who was in the back seat and grinned " it's nice that we are finally taking Sammy home...Anna has missed you Sam"

Castiel smiled and reached over to take Dean´s hand and squeezed it. "Yeah... “He let go again and drove the car out onto the road. Sam stared back at the building and barely listened to his brother. "Hmm...."

"Did you hear that Sam?" He lightly pushed his brother’s knee when he gave him a half hatted reply

Sam looked up and blinked. "Eh…what? Sorry I was just..." he smiled. "Nothing. What did you say?"

"I said that Anna has missed you. Wouldn't stop asking where you was ...which was kinda hard to answer when you don't know..."

"I missed her too..." Sam smiled. "And I am. Sorry.... I had no chance to call you. I was ....guarded all the time." He leaned back and tried to relax a bit. "What happened to your leg Dean?"

"M-my leg?" He asked stuttering nervously "Ahh well..." He scratched the back of his neck "I kinda fell from a window"

Sam frowned. "Did you try to steal pay-tv again?"

 

"Yea yea something like that" he trailed off his sentence and straightened out his leg with a wince

"Yeah...sure...." Sam sighed. "Dean, what happened? Tell me or I´ll ask Cas!" "Yah! I´m out of this!" Castiel called

"Sam it's nothing, your just goanna worry otherwise." Dean huffed, his eyes flickering from Sam and Cas

"Cas...stop the car." Sam said, his voice icy and ordering. Cas blinked and slowed down the car. AS soon as he had stopped Baby Sam got out. "I will go back if you keep being like this Dean. I won´t let you handle me like a child!"

Dean, with a little struggle followed Sam. "Fine! Sam do you really want to know? I broke them trying to get you back. I climbed though our window hoping you was going to meet me there but all I got was dad."  
Sam stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Dean. "Is that true? You ....tried to get me?" He came closer and for the first time he realized he had actually grown almost taller than Dean in the last months. "I´m sorry De..." he said, pulling him into a hug.

"Of course I did Sam, you thought I didn't try and find you?” he hugged his younger brother back gently

Sam stepped back and looked down. "Dad said ...you were better off without me. Having Cas and so on. He kept talking so much and in the end I kind of believed him."

Dean placed both his hand on either did of Sam’s shoulders "Sam I am never better off without you. Cas or not. Life would suck without you.”

Sam chuckled but only to hide the tears that threatened to fall. "IS there anything we can do about your leg? Will it get better?"

Dean shook his head and smiled "Oh dear brother, only time can heal this leg. My Right is fully healed but my left ...it's not going well...now get back into the car you twerp"

Sam nodded and slid back into the backseat. He hugged his backpack and dozed off quickly. Castiel started the car again and from time to time took a look at Dean. "You´re okay?"  
"Yea I'm fine Cas...I just don't want to tell him the full story because I know he would want to ...to do something..." He smiled at his brother who had dozed off  
Castiel reached over and took Dean´s hand. "Do what, Love?" He asked carefully  
"Maybe he would want to talk to dad ...or he might start to blame himself for what happened I don't k ow...” He let his hand tighten on castiels  
Castiel squeezed his hand and shook his head, his eyes still glued on the road. "I don´t think he would. So...what are your plans now that we´re a full family again?"  
"Well...I get Sammy into a school do he can resume his study’s, enrol Anna into a pre-school and me? Which hope I heal and find a job which will support us all"  
Castiel laughed. "You are better sorted than I thought you would be. Actually I thought we might go on a little trip first.... the four of us."  
"As in a holiday?" Dean raised a brow in surprised "I've never been on holiday before" he admits  
Castiel smiled and nodded. "I know...Bobby told me. I saved a bit money.....we could go somewhere you or the kids would love to go. We could drive there - I know you hate flying. And it would be a good idea to get Sam away for a while till his Dad calmed down."  
"I think it's a wonderful idea Cas , even though john is in prison for another 2 years ...Cas I would adore to go on holiday with you "  
Cas smiled and drove the car onto the scrapyard. "I know....but still. You might never know who he knows or something. I would just feel saver to have you two outta the way." He stopped the car and leaned over to give Dean a gentle kiss.  
"Yea I know" dean pulled Cas into a more heated kiss but stopped when his brother started to stir in the back seat  
"Ughh...are you two at it already? Can´t you at least wait till I got out?" Sam groaned and yawned. Castiel laughed and smacked another kiss on Dean´s cheek. "Well yeah we could but we don´t want to wait."  
Dean said nothing but smirked. He lifted himself slowly out of the car, waiting for Sam to get out also  
Sam got out and so did Cas, getting Sam´s suitcase out of the trunk. Sam took it and looked around. "Didn´t change at all." He said with a smile.  
"Of course it hasn't ... Though I am planning to build Anna a tree house in that tree" he pointed to a large oak tree which overlooked the house  
Sam nodded. "Sounds good. I could help you."  
"Of course it hasn't ... Though I am planning to build Anna a tree house in that tree" he pointed to a large oak tree which overlooked the house  
Sam nodded and then turned to follow Castiel into the house. "Could I get my old room?" He asked. Castiel looked over to Dean. "He's so cute", he mouthed  
"Of course you can Sam. It's just how you left it. Yes including the dirty pair of pants on the floor" he smirked and looked at cas and smiled  
Sam blushed. "You could have....I mean..." he stopped and took the case from Cas, hurring down to his room. Castiel stood next to Dean and slid his fingers between Deans’. "Happy Love?!  
"I would never Sam" he said as his brother ran up to his room. He felt Castiels fingers slid though his own "Yea ... for now" he limped into the living room and sat on the sofa.  
Castiel snuggled into him and slid a leg over Dean's. "What do you mean? For now?"  
"You know me cas, I'm also sceptical” he grinned as he heard Anna scurrying about upstairs and then there was a loud squeal. That's when the babysitter came from the kitchen "Hey cas, Anna has been fed and she's playing upstairs. As you can hear"  
Castiel smiled and nodded. "Thanks a lot." He got up and paid her. "You think you could come back by the weekend for some hours?"  
"Yea sure, you know me I love babysitting for you and dean. My favourite gay couple." She laughed. "After all I'm too young to get an actual job" "Yea thanks Jess" he gave her a quick hug as she bounced out the door Cas came and hugged Jess as well. "Thanks so much little one!"  
Just as Jess left there was another squeal from upstairs "Dammy!" Anna ran towards Sam with her arms open  
"Hey Anna!" Sam greeted her and squatted down in front of her so she could hug him. Cas took Dean's side again on the couch and kissed him gently. "You know.... I really want to do this trip with you all.... "

"Let's just get Sam settled again and get some money saved ...well more money than we can save the better place I can take you guys”  
I missed you dammy. “She hugged him tightly. She loved how Sam smelt because it reminded her of her school library. That and coffee which cas drank a lot of  
Castiel nodded slowly. "Yeah I know. I just want you all for myself." He added with a smile. He leaned over and kissed him again. Sam ruffled her hair and hugged her back. "I missed you too little Lady. But now I am back." Actually Sam was a bit surprised Anna even remembered him considering how long he had been gone and how young she was

"Alright calm down mister" he grinned and kissed cas back. The kiss soft and warm. Something that he needed right now. He pulled away and settled his head into castiels lap. Soon he fell asleep She giggled as Sam ruffled her ginger curly hair "now your back can you read me this again" she pushed a book into his hands . The title reading 'Harry Potter and the philosopher’s stone'

Castiel turned on the TV, knowing it kept Dean Calm having some noises around. He played with his hair while his lover fell asleep. Sam smiled and nodded. "I will, little Lady but why don't you help me unpack first?"


	17. Chapter 17

About a week went by faster than all of them could imagine. Sam would start his new school on Monday. He have had the first week off to allow him to get settled down again and Sam spend most of this time glued to Dean. Castiel was busy with work and came home later each evening. And more exhausted as well. He was glad that Sam distracted Dean so far but he knew sooner or later he would have to talk to Dean about the upcoming week. Something that was going around in his head for quite a while already. It was Saturday morning and Castiel had woken up early and was now in the kitchen, getting the breakfast table ready with some help of Anna. "An dearie, you need to put the spoon into the honey...and no.... no stop licking it off! It´s to put on the bread and muesli!"  
"But caps it tastes good.” she giggled but picked up a spoon and started to eat it off the spoon "Like this?" She asked  
Castiel laughed and leaned over Anna, giving her a kiss on the head. "Yeah but spare a bit for the others. Want to go wake Sammy and Dean?" he added and placed some scrambled eggs on the table  
She nodded and jumped down. You could hear her running about upstairs as she woke Sam "Sammy!" She giggled as she jumped on him  
"UGHHNGN" Sam groaned: He grabbed her and threw her around, tickling her sides. "You mean little monster!"  
She squealed again as Sam tickled her "Sammy no no! " she could talk properly as she was laughing too much  
Sam grinned and let her go. "I guess that means you want me to get up?" he asked and quickly pulled up the blanket again that had dropped down a bit. He had gotten used to sleep naked during his time with Lucifer, and he didn´t want Anna to see him full-frontal. "Go! Wake dean!"  
"Okay!" She jumped down and sprinted into deans and castiels room. There was a grunt and some grumbling then Anna ran back out and down stairs to cas .  
"Okay!" She jumped down and sprinted into deans and castiels room. There was a grunt and some grumbling then Anna ran back out and down stairs to cas. Soon after dean followed, still in his pjs  
Castiel smiled and leaned over to Dean, kissing him gently. "Morning love.... You slept well?" He asked. Sam came down not much longer, fully dressed now. "Morning. Oh...wow thanks Cas!" He said and smiled at the breakfast  
Dean kissed back and nodded. This was the first time in a week that he and cas really saw each other "Yea I spelt fine. I didn't hear you come in through “He took a cookie of the counter and bit into it  
Castiel frowned and playfully slapped Dean´s hand. "Oi! I made breakfast! Stop eating all the fun stuff! Look at your little brother being happy with his egg white omelette." Sam grinned and waved at Dean, sticking his tongue out. Cas winked at Sam and turned back to Dean. "Please.....sit down. I need to talk to you."  
Dean sighed and looked at cas. "What is it cas? " he nibbled at the cookie which was still in his hands  
Cas gently nudged Dean to a chair and pressed him down. He cupped his face and kissed his nose. "My boss wants me to go to the big convention next week. I ....will be gone from Monday till Saturday next week."  
"Monday to Saturday? What? Cas I've hardly seen you all week. This is the most we have spoken since Sam’s come back and bobby has extended his hunt for another week. Do you have to?" He asked, twiddling his thumbs  
Cas bit his lip and looked down. "I have to... I am so sorry...." He reached out to pull Dean into a hug. "I know. But it´s been such a stressing thing recently and I have to finish this project with Hannah...and...." He sighed. Sam silently grabbed Anna and sneaked out of the room, knowing Dean and Cas needed some privacy now  
Dean let himself be embraced by cas then he pushed him away. "Cas...I...” he sighed "Fine ...fine you need to go and I understand that"  
"Dean....." It broke Cas´ heart to see his lover like that. "I am really sorry but my boss said. If I don´t go I could lose my job. And you know I need ....WE need that. Sammy will help you with Anna and ...I will call you every day."  
"Yea ...I know ...I will be fine...I can handle it “he smiled at cas "and you promise to call every day?"  
Cas nodded. "Of course love.....I hate the idea of having to fall asleep without. You next to me." he sighed and kissed Dean again. "And umm.....I have to go to work today a bit as well. Just for a few hours though. I will be back this afternoon so we can have some time together"  
"Today? But cas it's the weekend ...it's meant to be your day off “dean was still twiddling with his thumbs "Okay yea fine, me and Anna will find something to do as Sam’s out all day “he forced a smile  
Castiel sighed and nuzzled Dean´s cheek. "I am so sorry..... As soon as I am back I can take a while off. I already told my boss I need some time. With my family. But I can´t until this project is finished."  
"I think I can handle it for another week, I will be fine cas just ... go and do what you need to do okay?" He kissed his cheek back  
With a faint smile Castiel hugged him again. "I will be back around 4 pm. Promise!" he kissed him gently and then turned Dean around. "Now you eat and I get ready!"

"Okay. I love you “he hugged him back tightly.” just let me know if you’re not goanna be back at 4 because I don't want to be waiting around for you" he started to eat the omelette which Sam had left  
Castiel nodded and hurried upstairs to get dressed for work. "Will do!" They day went by fast. It was around 4:30 and Castiel wasn´t home yet. Sam was in the living room, reading a book silently to himself.  
Dean had tried to distract himself the whole day by playing with Anna but even she had got bored and decided to leave dean alone  
Castiel knew he was late but traffic had stopped him and so he hurried as he parked the Car and got out. "I 'm home!" He called bit only Sam was in sight. The boy barely looked up from his book. "Welcome home Cas." He just said.  
"Cas!" Anna yelled and practically leaped into her brothers arms "Missed you!"  
Castiel laughed and hugged her. "I missed you too Annie. Where's Dean?

"Deany is in the bathroom drawing cas “she beamed up at her brother, a smile in her small cheerful face "He says he's fine"  
Castiel blinked a bit. "Drawing? Why would he be drawing in the bathroom?" They had been talking about redecorating but just just starting that alone seemed a bit odd. Cas went upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door. "De? It's me...can I come in?"  
"Wait hang on” the voice emerged from inside the bathroom. There was a clatter from behind the door "Just hang on I'm in the bath”

Castiel didn´t wait though. He tried the doorknob and when he found it locked he frowned. "Dean? Dean open up NOW or I´ll break the door!" Panic rose in him. "Dean!"  
There was silence and then the door unlocked. Dean stepped away from it and slid down into the corner between the bath and the sink  
As soon as he heard the click Castiel slid into the room and closed the door behind him. "Since when you do lock you’re....Dean?" Shivers ran down Cas´ spine as he saw Dean trying to become invisible with the wall. "Dean?" He asked again, his voice softer now. "What happened? What´s wrong?" He reached out for him and took his hand, seeing all the writings on his arms. "What´s this?"  
Dean pulled his arms back towards himself. "I...I couldn't save my thighs ...I tried to save my arms ..." his hands were clearly shaking, his black trousers seeming damp. “I’m sorry cas” His shaking hands caused him to drop the pen and blade he was gripping tightly. His hand now bled where he gripped the blade "I'm so sorry" he choked up  
Castiel took a deep breath and pulled Dean into his arms. He sank down on the floor with him and reached for a towel to wrap around Dean´s hand. Then he reached for the blade and placed it on the toilet seat, out of reach for Dean. He worked silently and never let go of his lover.  
Dean let cas do this. He need him to just hold him. His hands still shook but he could feel himself calming down as he leached off castiels heat  
Lately Cas leaned over to reach for the pen. He rubbed Dean´s back and carefully untangled his arms, starting to read the words.  
He tried to pull his arm away from cas again beside he knew that he was going to hate the words he had written into his own skin "Cas don't read it .."  
Castiel didn´t even answer. Silently he read the words and then made Dean look at him. "You really think like this?" He asked, his voice calm. Without. Waiting for an answer he took the pen and started to stroke out the words and write other underneath them. For each word he chose a fitting positive one. "Well, this is what I think"  
Dean looked down at the words and instead of there being think ugly black words. There was delicate and beautiful words, "I..." his voice shook  
Castiel smiled and still didn´t answer. He started to make little pictures and hearts out of the stroked out words. Only when he was finished he looked up. "Let me help you write.....whenever you feel like it."  
Dean nodded, still looking at the words and doodles "I think that will help cas ...sorry ...you wasn't here and I...I couldn't handle it" he scratched at his thighs where he has pulled his jeans over his fresh wounds  
Castiel nodded. "I am sorry....I thought you were okay. It was my fault." He reached for Dean´s hand and then got up quickly, pulling him up with him. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked while he stripped Dean out of his pants and - without showing any sign of shock - started to treat the wounds  
"I found this..." he picked up a photograph which he placed on the side It was a picture of him and his mum , his dad in the back ground with his arms around him both "And it just came back like a flood"  
“I see......" Cas nodded. He took the picture carefully and placed it on the counter. "Dean...... it´s not your fault. Your dad just.....he couldn´t handle the loss of your mom. It drove him mad. And deep down you know that. All you did was protect your brother. And look how far you´ve come.... your mom sure would be proud of you."  
Dean let out a small smile "She would ..." he leaned into cas "She would also have adored you cas”  
Cas blushed and couldn´t help but giggle. "Of course. I am adorable. Now.....I have to make a phone call. Can I leave your alone a little?"  
He shook his head "where's Sam...I can sit with Sam" he looked like a wounded puppy  
"In the living room....reading. I´ll help you there." Cas wrapped his arm around Dean´s hip, making it look like he was just hugging him instead of steading him.  
It didn't help that deans leg was still healing "I'm so stupid ..." he whispered, slipping the sharpie into his pocket

"Naa...you´re not. I left you too much alone. Didn´t really pay attention. It had to escalate sooner or later. I am just glad it happened now and not next week. I´ll call it off." He added. They reached the living room and Cas placed Dean on the couch next to Sam. "Heya Dean.....You okay?" Sam asked immediately as he saw his brother´s arms.  
"I'm fine Sam, don't worry your nerdy little head about it “he ruffled his brother’s head "And cas this is not your fault. I...” he shrugged

Cas just shrugged it off and gave Sam a quick sign that he should have a look after Dean. He left the room and dialled his boss. Sam bit his lip and sighed. "Okay... then you don´t tell me." He said,  
"Sam do you really want to know?” dean asked "Because Sam...You want to know what happens in my head ...you really don't" he watches as cas left the room  
Sam closed the book on his lap and tug it next to him. "Well, maybe I do. Maybe I need to know...... maybe... I can understand you better then. Maybe you want to know what´s in my head, too"  
"I've always wanted to know what goes on in that funny little head of yours Sam" he smiled and nudges him "Go on then ...ask away..

Sam leaned against him. "Why do you think so low of yourself De?" He asked, running one of his long fingers over Dean’s arm.  
"Because that's all that I was told ....after mum died and you was too young for dad to blame he used to take it out on me...I suppose it kind of drilled its self into my head"  
Sam nodded slowly. "Guess we have.to brainwash it out of you then. Because it's wrong."  
“Yea ..." he said, hardly believe able "I've been trying that for years Sam, it's not as easy as it sounds 0  
"I know. But now I am here as well and I can help Cas. It's two against one now. And we both love you too much. We will just have to show it more." For a moment Sam was silent. "Dean? Can...I ask you something?"  
Dean didn't say anything then nodded “of course you can Sammy l  
"Have you....ever been...confused about...you’re...um...sexuality?”  
"Oh sure, when I went up to high school and I first met cas? That blew my mind out of the water. Always used to tell myself. You’re not gay for cas you’re not gay for cas. But guess what." He glances at cas who was still on the phone "I was gay for cas"

Sam laughed silently. "Oh hell yeah you are...." he pulled up his legs and hugged them.  
"Sam why did you ask me that?" He asked cocking his head

Sam chewed on his bottom lip. "In the school I kind of...I slept with a boy...." he ducked, hoping that Dean wouldn't get mad at him.

"What do you mean you kind of slept with a boy? Did you or didn't you? Did you like it? Did you want to?" Dean could sense that something was wrong

Sam shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I didn't mean that... it's just that there's a girl I have met online and she’s in this sort of home in Ireland..."  
Dean knew that there was something deeper to this bit he shrugged it off, he didn't want to push Sam "Oh really? What she like? “  
Sam smiled. "She's Irish...and ...funny. Her name's Eileen." He leaned back a bit. "I ...missed you a lot in that boarding school."  
"I missed you too a lot Sammy" he pulled his brother into his side and ruffled his hair playfully  
Sam curled into Dean's embrace. "Dean...do you like having sex with Cas?"

"I do Sam, it makes me feel so much closer to him."  
Sam nodded. He was silent for a bit and rubbed his arm. "But ...what about the pain? I mean...don't you mind it?"  
"Well...it hurt at first but not if your careful Sam. Make sure your read and if you want it. So yea I don't mind it ...Sam what brought that question on?"  
"Ok..." Sam mumbled. He pointed to one of the words that Castiel had written on Dean´s arm. ´Sexy ass´stood there with a heart. Sam smiled faintly and blushed. "And um...I heard you last night and it ....sounded like you both enjoyed it." He cleared his throat. "But never mind. I was just curious." Castiel came back in and sat down on Dean´s other side, snuggling into him. "Curious about what?"  
As soon as Sam said that deans cheeks flared up "Oh I ...uhhhh" dean laughed and looked at cas He wrapped a arms around his shoulder “nothing”  
Sam hid again behind his book but his mind was further away. Castiel kissed Dean´s neck and rubbed his nose against his lover´s cheek. "Sooo.....I called my boss about next week...”  
"And what did they say?” dean tightened his grip around castiels shoulders  
Castiel shrugged. "Doesn´t matter. I told him I quit. I´ll find something else. I will not leave you alone now."  
Dean sat up straight "You what? No cas you can't quit your job, you love your job. You can't just quit because I had a slip up.  
"Dean....please. This job took me away from you. I shouldn´t have taken it in the first place. I told him I won´t go on that trip and. that I will not finish my.... that project. Hannah can do it. She´s good with it."  
"No cas whatever this project is you need to Finnish it. You’re not quitting cas. Any way while you as out I got a call and I've got an interview at the garage next to the gas n sip ...I will be okay.”

Cas sighed. "But Dean......really...how can I leave you alone after this?" He asked, running his hand over Dean´s arms. "I could look. After him..." Sam said silently.  
"I don't need anyone to look after me okay? I'm a grown man who had a slip up. “He got up off the sofa  
Sam twitched and hid behind his book again while Cas groaned. "Dean....." He got up and followed him. "I´m sorry Darling... I Didn´t mean to upset you. Of course you can. I just.....it´s more for me okay? I will worry about you. I don´t know if I can handle it to be away from you."  
"Well cas. You need this job and sometimes you need to make sacrifices. You are not quitting your god damn job" he walked into the kitchen  
Feeling the anger steaming off of Dean Castiel knew retreat would be best. "Okay.... Okay I won´t and I´ll make the trip with Hannah next week. But..." He grabbed Dean by the shoulder. "I want you to promise me that you will tell me whenever you feel down or something. Don´t swallow it up because you think you´re not fucking worth my attention. Or you think your problems are too small. You tell me!"  
"Fine alright...I will I promise ..." dean turned around and leant in the counter facing cas” does that put your mind at rest?”  
Castiel wrapped his arms around him and nodded. "Yes it does,"

Dean hid his face in his lovers shoulder, feeling his warmth. It made him feel safe and needed  
Castiel kissed Dean´s neck and nuzzled him. "Well... we still have one and a half day until I have to leave then.... we could put it to good use..." he whispered, sliding his hands down to cub Dean´s butt  
"Whoa" he flinched as his butt was gripped "Cas I'm still sore from yesterday ..."  
Castiel smirked. "Well..... You could take me?" He asked, sliding his hands to the front and massaged Dean through his pants.  
Dean really wasn't in the mood and slowly took castiels hands out of his jeans "No cas I'm really not in the mood”  
Castiel nodded and backed off right away. "Okay." he said, a smile on his lips. "So...what was the little one curious about?"  
Dean saw that cas stepped back but he still kept him close "He heard up last night ...he Wanted to know if it hurt but he spoke as if he was asking is it meant to hurt..." he trailed off  
"Hmm..." Cas made and turned to make himself some coffee. "You think he made some experiences in that boarding school?"  
"Yea ...I think it's that kid Lucifer. He's named after the fricking devil and did you see Sam when he first saw me? He called me sir for Christ sake"

Castiel turned back to Dean and laughed. "Well you are a grown man. He should address you with Sir......" Getting serious again he returned to his mug. "But yeah. You might be right. You think that kid hurt Sam?"  
"But Sam knows how much I hate being called that. That's what dad demanded to be called." He rubbed the back of his neck "And yes I think he did. I think he hurt Sammy."  
"You think we should talk to Sam about it?" Castiel asked, handing Dean a mug with fresh coffee as well. He leaned against the counter and looked over to the main room where Sam still sat, reading  
He took the mug from his boyfriend hands and sipped at it. He nodded "I think that if this kid might be coming and living under bobby’s roof for a couple of weeks then I need to know”  
"Yeah...... would be best." Castiel nodded. He yawned and took a sip of his coffee. "So my love. How do you want to spend the evening?"  
"With you sleeping because your exhausted and don't lie because I can see that you are”  
Snorting Cas shook his head. "No... I can sleep later. I haven’t seen you guys all day. I want to spend a nice evening with you." He yawned again. "Well maybe I could nap for an hour and then we go out for dinner? You could talk to Sam in the meantime.... in case you feel like it...." He added  
"Yea I definitely need to speak to nap." He led cas back into the living room "Sleep on the sofa while I do?" He sat down so cas could use his lap as a pillow

Castiel smiled and snuggled up to Dean, resting his head on Dean´s lap. It didn´t take long and he was fast asleep.  
Dean waited until cas had fallen asleep, he stroked castiels thick black hair until he did "Sam, about your question earlier..."  
Sam looked up, a bit startled. "Yeah? I didn´t mean to spy on you okay? I was getting myself a water and walked by your bedroom. Sorry I told you about it."  
"No it's not about that... it’s ...why would you think it hurt ...it sounded like you ...had experienced it”  
Sam shrugged. "Yeah. Well....never mind. I just thought it hurts...."  
"No Sam please tell the truth ...I'm not in the right mind set to be lied to okay?"  
Sam looked over to his brother and swallowed. "Listen, I know you think I´m too young. But yeah. I experienced around okay?"  
"That's not what I'm worried about Sam .... I...did someone hurt you? Did you want to do it ...?”  
Sam quickly looked back to his book. He knew that Dean would be able to see the truth in his eyes. "Of course I wanted it." He said, a bit too quickly.  
Dean reached forwards, being careful not to wake cas and took sams book away from him "Sam tell me the truth”

"I wanted it, okay? Each and every time. I begged for it." Sam said as if he had studied these words over and over in his head. "Now....excuse me." he said, wanting to get up  
"No Sam. That doesn't sound like you at all. Sam please if anyone hurt you don't keep it pent up...tell and I can help okay?"  
Sam sighed and shrugged. "It's over anyway, okay? He...he surely never meant to and would have stopped if I had told him. Could we stop this now? Luci...was my... friend at the school. He took care of me. School rules. That's it."  
"Yea I bet he did" dean muttered under his breath "Well you have until he stays to tell me the truth Sam, so you have months okay? I won't rush you Sammy”  
"There´s nothing to talk about okay? We played around, I got careless. That´s it. Can I go now?" Castiel stirred and said - without opening his eyes "Yeah you can get Anna and yourself ready. I´m going to treat you for dinner."  
Dean didn't say anything except scratch the back of his neck and sighed, his other hand drifting back into castiels hair  
Castiel snuggled into the hand and opened his eyes while Sam rolled his and got up. "Anna?" He called, going to search for the girl. Castiel turned around and sat up. "He´ll talk. Sooner or later. Give him some time. How do you feel? Ready to wash this off?" He asked, running his hands over Dean´s arms  
Dean looked at his arms and pulled his sleeves down over the bow positive works. He shook his head "I will when I get back ...just a little longer?”  
Cas smiled and nodded. "As long as you want my love." He crossed his legs and turned to look at Dean. "Sooo where do you want to go?

"Well... you can decide but I want to go to the tattoo palor because I was to surprise Sammy” he smiled  
Castiel blinked. "OH. Okay...." He got up and reached out a hand for Dean. "Okay... well then I´ll take Anna and Sam and we meet downtown at the Steakhouse?"  
"That sounds like a perfect plan" he let caps pull him up and he placed a light kiss on castiels lips  
Castile smiled and kissed him back. "Good...see you later then


	18. Chapter 18

About two hours later Castiel arrived with Sam and Anna at the restaurant. He had ordered a table in advance so the waiter guided them to the table without them having to wait. Sam reached for the Menu, starting to read some kids menus to Anna.  
"Where's dean?" Anna asked from her seat which had a booster seat on because she was too small  
Sam nodded. "Yeah...where's Dean? Is he...still mad with me?" Castiel shook his head at Sam. "Of course not. He is not mad at all. He had...a little appointment. He will show up soon."  
Anna pouted but understood and nodded. About twenty minutes later dean strolled into the restaurant and sat beside cas "Sorry I'm late”  
Cas smiled brightly as Dean came in. He leaned over and kissed his cheek. "We're starving!"  
"Sorry for the wait, it took longer than usual” he had his sleeves pulled down to his wrists but he wore a smile  
Sam smiled back and Cas grinned. "Well I guess we should order then! Sam?" "Just a salad...I guess..."  
"Well I don't know what a salad is. A double cheeseburger with all the extras will be fine for me " he smiled and Leaned over and gave cas a light kiss on the cheek

castiel rolled his eyes and sighed. "You Winchesters....really. Allow me to order." Castiel ordered some noodles for Anna and a fancy Chicken with Salad for Sam. For Dean he chose a big steak. He himself chose fish. "This is a fancy restaurant...we should enjoy fancy stuff." He grinned when he waiter was gone to get their order. "Wine?" "Yes please!" Sam smiled and offered his glass but Cas just raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Sure."  
"Hey no, no wine for you." Dean glared at cas "Cas even we are too young to get wine” he pointed to the over 21 sigh "See?   
Sam rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "But soon." Castiel chuckled. "Yeah...... in around 4 years, honey...." He handed Dean a glass of wine, knowing his lover would rather have a beer now but fancy food had to go with Fancy wine!

Dean took the wine with a raised eyebrow "is this how you hold it?" He held it in a fist  
Castile giggled. "Umm...yeah ...no not really but you just drink. You can get your beer later darling." The waiter brought their food and for a while there was silence while they ate.  
Dean eyes lit up when he saw the stake and he dug in, his sleeves slowly moving away from his wrists which showed the newly wrapped tattoos. One was Sam and deans initials with the words bitch and jerk and the other one as the words always keep fighting which cas wrote merely hours before .  
Sam slowly ate his chicken but when he saw the wrapping around Dean´s arm he dropped his fork and reached for the wrists. "Dean! What did you do?"  
Dean jumped a little when Sam grabbed his wrist then relaxed. "Oh...un wrap it Sammy" he smiled  
Castiel leaned over to watch while Sam frowned and looked up at Dean before unwrapping them. "Did you hurt yourself?" He asked when he saw a little blood on the cotton wrap. Then he looked at the wrists and gasped. "Dean! What the......"  
“Oh Sam chill I didn’t hurt myself look closer”  
Sam took the wrists now really carefully and inspected them. "I....Dean....that´s beautiful. But....but why not Cas´initials? I mean....."  
"Because...well one day I hope that castiels will change..."  
Castiel almost dropped his fork. "I...."He looked at Dean and blushed. “Dean...is that what I think it is?" Sam bit his lip not to laugh at Castiel´s reaction and instead squeezed Dean´s hand. "Thanks De...I love it."  
Dean smirked between eating a chunk of his stake "I don't know, what you think it means?" He raised a brow and watched castiels reaction  
Castiel coughed nervously and chewed on his lip. "Oh...I don´t know....nothing.....or... everything." Sam grinned again and poked Anna´s side. "What do you think? Should Dean ask your brother?"  
Anna couldn't help but giggle at this and nod her head "yes yes!”  
Sam grinned at that. "Do you even know what we´re talking about?" Castiel glared at them. "Don´t ruin the moment!!" he hissed at them  
Dean winked at Anna and she started to giggle again. "Yes I do actually." She jumped off her chair  
Sam looked from Dean to Anna and back. "Does that mean she is involved in all this? Hey! I am the brother!" Castiel groaned now. "Sam..... would you please shut up! No arguing during a proposal!"  
Anna was still giggling. When she stood in front of her brother "Cassy, dean wants to ask you something” Behind her dean lowered to one knee  
Castiel felt the urge to flail. Wave his hands or something girlish. But instead he bit his lip and stayed calm. Sam on the other hand was grinning like mad.  
Anna stepped aside and jumped onto Sam’s lap "Castiel Novak. I haven't know you that long but...when I met ...when you became a part of my life it changed for ever ...castiel Novak. Will you marry me" he held out a silver ring which was embodied with sapphire blue embodied  
Around them people started to stare and some women squealed while some other frowned at them. Castiel didn´t hear nor see them. All he had eyes for was Dean. He reached out for him and pulled him up. "I would love to become Castiel Winchester, if that´s what you mean...” he chuckled. “So ....Yes, I absolutely do want to marry you!" He pulled Dean closer and into a kiss. Sam hugged Anna and applauded  
Dean beamed and let Castiel pull him close. He kissed him passionately, ignoring the claps. "You've just made me the happiest man alive castiel Winchester”  
"No...You me!" Castiel whispered into the kiss. "I love you!"

"And I love you, so god damn much" dean lifted him a little of his feet  
Castiel yelped and playfully pushed on Dean´s shoulders. "Ahh...lemme go! I want to try the ring on and...And..." he blushed. "Dean! People are staring!"  
"Okay okay” dean placed cas back on the ground and pushed the engagement ring onto his hand  
Castiel studied the ring and smiled at it. "It's perfect Dean. Thank you." Sam smiled at them. "Does that make cas my sister-in-law?"  
"No Sam, that makes cas your brother in law ...unless cas is a girl" he smirked  
Sam chuckled. "Well he got the ring..." he shrugged. Lucifer had called him his girl sometimes. Castiel nodded. "And I am pretty sure I am not a girl." He said.  
"Well you may not be a girl but I'll accept you whatever” he kissed his nose and sat back down  
"Good to know", Castiel laughed. He took Dean's hand and squeezed it.  
Anna had climbed off Sams lap and back into her own seat and was eating again

Sam returned to his food as well but twitched when his phone beeped. He quickly excused himself from the table. "I will be right back."  
Dean looked up "you okay Sammy?" He knew who texting Sam was, he still wanted to check  
Sam smiled and nodded. "Yeah... it's a friend." He said. "I just want to text. Her back!" Cas raised an eyebrow and leaned over as soon as Sam was out or range. "Her?"  
Dean didn't say anything but his face as like thunder "I really hope that isn't Lucifer”  
Getting serious again Cas nodded. "Yeah...but he said her, right? Maybe he has a girlfriend?"  
Dean smiled slightly "hopefully ...that boy needs a good stress relief if you know what I mean”  
Castiel blushed and laughed at the same time. "Yeah I guess he does."  
Dean leaned back into his chair and watched Sam leave. He smiled at Anna who was still eating "Hey cas, I saw a job opening ... which would be better paying then garage..."  
Castiel looked up and tilted his head. "Yeah? But I thought you love working on the cars"  
"I do ...but ...well with my dad’s history in the military, I've been offered a job in the Special Forces...” he trailed off, waiting for his reaction  
Castiel looked down at his ring and turned it around on his finger for a while. "But that would mean...you might be called away from us....."  
"Not for long though, they told me a month at the most but...each time that's 100 grand cas...we won't have to worry about money...  
Castiel nodded slowly. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, not hungry anymore. "Yeah but .... It´s going to be dangerous, Dean." He reached over and took his hand. "I thought maybe.....maybe we could have kids. I don´t want to worry about you constantly."  
"But you won’t, training takes three years. Paid training. We can adopt and ..." also cradled castiels hands "Did you want to talk about it later?”  
Castiel knew he was close to tears. This whole day had been exhausting and so much had happened. "Yes.... please." He said, trying not to choke  
"Then we will talk about this later” he kissed castiels hands gently "Do you want desert?"  
"No......I am not hungry anymore." he squeezed Dean’s hand. "Let´s just go home.... where´s Sammy"  
"He’s still on the phone” dean glanced outside the restaurant at Sam "I was desert!" Anna suddenly said  
Castiel twitched and looked up a smile forming on his lips. "Of course Darling! I guess we should all have dessert. Sam´s going to take a while anyway. So what do you want dearie? I think I could go for some Ice-cream."  
"I want ice cream cas! " dean laughed and rolled his eyes "I want pie. Apple pie"

Castiel chuckled and called a waiter to order the desserts. Sam came back not much later and sat down, his cheeks a bit flushed

“Hey Sammy is everything okay?” dean asked curiously noticing the flushed face 

Sam nodded quickly. "Yeah sure. Everything´s fine. You already went over to dessert?" he sat down and stole a bit of crust from. Anna’s pie."

Dean frowned at Sam who stole a bit of Anna's pie then snaked his arm around this own "Don't you even think about it. This is my pie"  
Sam snorted at him and took another bite from Anna's. Cas just laughed. "Keep it, love."  
"Hey!” Anna pouted and crosses her arms "That's also mine, casssssssssss he's taking my pie"  
Castiel grinned and leaned over to drop some ice cream on Anna´s pie. "There.....have this along. And Sam, we can order you your own dessert." "Nah.thanks." Sam shook his head and leaned back. "So...when´s the wedding going to be?"  
"The wedding is whenever cas wants it to be ... the ball is completely in his hands" he smiled brightly  
Castiel smiled and nodded. "Summer would be lovely. Or winter....no. spring! With all the trees blooming!"  
Dean smirked and sipped from his wine glass "spring? Is that your final decision?"  
Castiel nodded and shook his head almost at the same time. "I will think about it!"  
"Well take your time baby" he leaned forward and kissed cas gently then gestured to the bill. "Ewwwwwwww" Anna covered her face with the menu

Sam laughed and rolled his eyes. "Soon enough you want to smooch someone too little Lady!" He said, patting Anna´s back. He reached for his jacket. "Shall we go?"  
She shook her head "nope , that's ewwwwww" she giggled at the same time when saying it Dean laughed then stood up , picking up castiels jacket before he could  
Castiel blinked when Dean took his jacked and reached out for it. "It´s raining, Dean....I might need my jacket." Sam helped Anna in her jacket and then hurried out with her to the car.  
"Or you can hide undermine " he smirked then passed cas his jacket  
"Yeah.....as if it´s big enough" Cas laughed and slid into his jacked. He wrapped an arm around Dean´s slim waist and they followed Sam and Anna who were waiting impatiently by the Impala,  
Dean felt castiels arm around his waist and in that moment he didn't want anything to change. This. This is what he wanted his life to be like. He looked up at Sam and Anna, beaming "In you get kiddos. Oh and Sam" he chucked the impala keys at Sam  
Sam´s eyes widened as he caught the keys. "No way... you´re letting ME drive? Seriously?" Castiel chuckled and nuzzled his cheek against Dean´s shoulder.  
"Yes seriously. Now don't hurt her. And I'm right next to you okay?" He rubbed his brother’s shoulder reassuringly

Sam nodded and grinned. "Sure De!" He slid behind the wheel and started the car. He wouldn´t let his brother know that he had been secretly taken her for a test-drive once.  
"Right, you've taken bobby’s car for a drive so you know what to do. Tap my leg if you don’t." He slid into the seat next to Sam "Cas, did you want to sit next to Anna?”  
Castiel nodded and got into the backseat while Sam drove the car out of the parking lot and back home like he had never done anything else.

Dean looked behind at cas and grinned "That's my Sammy" he nudges Sam’s leg and gave him a thumbs up


	19. Chapter 19

Three months had gone by. Summer was about to start and the sun was bright and cloudless. Sam had started off well in his new school and just got best grades. He was still a loner though and didn´t really have friends in school. He didn´t mind though. Castiel had been transferred in his job and was now able to work from home most of the time. They had moved some things around in the house and together with Dean, Cas had managed to start a little garden with a small fireplace. Cas had gotten a beehive and was enjoying his new hobby throughout. It was a sunny afternoon and Cas was resting in a hammock underneath two of his favourite trees, napping. Sam sat a little away, working on his homework.

Dean walked in from his part time job at the garage. His leg had finally healed, even though he would have to take some painkillers every now and again. "Hey beautiful " he kissed castiels forehead as he napped

Castiel´s eyes opened and he smiled at Dean. "Heya...you´re home early!" He reached out and pulled Dean down again for a deeper kiss. "Hmmm....you taste good....but you smell of oil." he added with a laugh and pushed Dean off a bit. "Take a shower. Sam and I agreed on making a BBQ tonight. He. says there´s something he wants to ask us."  
"Yea they let me off early" he chucked "Okay okay I will go and shower , " he started to head back towards the house when he bumped into Anna "Hey squirt !" "Dean !" She squealed "Hey I've got something for you" He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a keyring the shape of an angel "Now you have an angel watching you "

Dean walked in from his part time job at the garage. His leg had finally healed , even though he would have to take some painkillers every now and again. "Hey beautiful " he kissed castiels forehead as he napped  
Castiel´s eyes opened and he smiled at Dean. "Heya...you´re home early!" He reached out and pulled Dean down again for a deeper kiss. "Hmmm....you taste good....but you smell of oil." he added with a laugh and pushed Dean off a bit. "Take a shower. Sam and I agreed on making a BBQ tonight. He. says there´s something he wants to ask us."

"Yea they let me off early" he chucked "Okay okay I will go and shower , " he started to head back towards the house when he bumped into Anna "Hey squirt !" "Dean !" She squealed "Hey I've got something for you" He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a keyring the shape of an angel "Now you have an angel watching you "

Sam looked up and smiled at Anna giving Dean the Angel. He had helped her buy it all in secret  
"Thank you dean" she jumped up and down and ran towards cas as dean went to shower "Cas !"  
Cas looked up and then helped her into the hammock. "Yes Darling?" He said, smiling gently at her.  
"Look what dean got me " she passed the small angel into his hand  
Castiel looked at the Angel and smiled gently. "aw...now that´s really cute. A little Angel for an Angel!"  
Anna giggled again and help out her arms to her brother so he could pull her onto his lap "Am I your little angel?" She asked  
"Absolutely Anna. Not just mine! Dean´s also!" Castiel smiled  
"What about Sammy's ?" He asked giggling again  
Castiel looked up to Sam who had gone back to his book. "I don´t know. Maybe you should ask him yourself."  
"Okay " she jumped back down and ran towards Sam "Sam Sam !"  
Sam looked up and smiled at her, dimples showing. He put his book aside and made some space for her to sit. "Yes my Lady?"  
She crawled into the space which he had made for her "Am I your little angel?" She asked , cocking her head so that her red hair fell into her eyes  
Sam laughed and ruffled her hair. "of course you are, Lady. You´re my little sunshine!"  
"Your little sunshine ! " she squealed and jumped back down and back into the house You could hear her squealing before she headed up stairs just as dean came down . He chuckled "What's up with her" he asked Sam

Sam shrugged. "I have no idea. She asked if she was my angel....so I said she´as a little sunshine." He stretched out and gathered his school stuff. "Dean? Can I ask you something?"  
"Yea sure , what's up " dean ruffled his hair , so that he dried his hair a little  
Sam looked at Dean and then back at the grass in front of him. "So um.....Summer vacation´s coming up and umm.....you think I could invite someone over?"  
"Of course you can sam . I'm not going to say no , this is your home too Sam"  
Sam moved around on his place nervously. "Yeah but....it´s a girl..." he blurted ou  
"A girl ? Sam that's fine just...well keep the door open. I don't want no hanky panky" he nudges Sam playfully

Sam raised an eyebrow and looked at Dean. "Dean I´m almost 16..... you had your first girls AND boys when you were like....14??"  
"Yea but...that was mean and dad didn't care . Door open or she don't go into you room sam . That's the rules"  
Sam groaned and nodded. Defeated. "Does that mean she has to sleep in the guest room?" From the hammock Castiel laughed silently at Sam's question  
"Yes Sam , or she can stay on the sofa bed in Anna's room . It's too early to have little Sammy's running around " he rolled his eyes at cas and gave cas a ' be quiet look'  
"De...I am not stupid. I know about condoms and stuff." Sam groaned, absolutely NOT wanting to   
"What's a condom ?" Anna suddenly asked , tugging on sams sleeve which made dean smirk "Yea sam , what's a condom ?"  
Sam's eyes widened and he gave Dean a death glare. Then he turned back to Anna. "It's something for boys to ...to.... not make babies." He tried.  
"But I thought it was the mummy's who made the baby's ?" Anna sounded so confused at this point  
Sam stared back at Dean with his best bitch-face. When his brother didn't react he turned to Anna. "Well yeah. But Cas will have to tell you about the details!"

 

"But you are my brother sammy" she called coed her head , just how cas does it   
Dean could help but smile at this . The fact that Anna just called Sam her brother

 

Sam sighed and patted her hair. "Okay then. Ask me again when you're 14.... or 20...." He turned back to Dean. "So I can tell Eileen she can come?"

Dean ruffled her hair and told her to go and play   
"Of course Sam , she is most certainly welcome "

 

Sam smiled and nodded. "Thanks Dean. I´ll tell her!"

Dean chuckled again and headed back towards cas   
"Hey babe"

Castiel smiled and opened his eyes. He reached out and pulled Dean down into a kiss. "Hey my Love!"

Dean jumped a little but let cas pull him down into a passionate kiss   
"Miss me ?" He said cheekily

 

"I Miss you every time I am not touching you!" Castiel smiled.

"Ahhhh cas your going to make me blush " he winked and sat in the chair next to cas

 

Castiel kept hold on his hand. "So....what´s on your mind? I can feel you´re thinking about something!"  
He turned to look at him. "Tell me?"

"Still don't understand how you do that...anyway ..I just got a call when I was upstairs.they said if I wanted I could start training for the force..."

For a moment Castiel was silent and just ran his thumb over Dean´s fingers. "I see.....when do you have to leave?" He asked, his voice heavy

"There's one next week for 12 weeks and the next one starts at the end of summer...if I start next week I will be back for when Sam goes back to school.. " he trailed off his eyes flickering to castiels thumb

 

Castiel sat up, anger flaring up. "You won´t be here all summer? Dean, no! No! Sammy´s having his friend over and you won´t be there? No way!"

Dean flinched as cas did and he also sat up   
"Woha cas ...sorry I just thought...maybe not leaving you alone with two kids to ... " he trailed off   
"You know what forget about it . I will tell them I'm not interested." He got up and started to walk back towards the house

 

Castiel crawled out of the hammock and ran after Dean. He grabbed his arm and stopped him. "No! Dean wait. We´ll figure something out. You want to do this and I don´t want to ...stop you from this. Where will the training be? Maybe we can come along? Make our vacation there?"

Dean stopped when he felt castiels hand griped his arm   
"But cas you clearly don't want me to go. I want to go because I can provide for my family. "

 

"Dean... I just ....I just don´t want you to go while ...no wait. I want you to go. You really want to do this And I won´t be in your way but ....I just thought that this would be like..our last summer together not being married and we could travel and do stuff. But really....where do you have to go? I mean, I could come with Sam, his friend and Anna and we just stay in a hotel and meet on weekends?"

 

"New York cas ...the training is based in New York. I can talk to the boss to see if he can set you up but maybe ...cas that might be a good idea...sam has been working and studying ever since he got back and you" he laced his fingers with castiels and pulled him close   
"You've had to deal with me.."

 

Castiel buried his face in Dean´s shoulder. "I just want to spend time with you. And I don´t give a fuck if it´s here at home or in New York."

 

"Okay...so I will get something sorted out...but you do understand why i need I do this right ?"

Rubbing his nose Castiel nodded. "Yeah I guess... And I understand and I want you to do it." He snuggled more into him. "So.....You agreed on Sammy having a girl over?"

"Of course ... I couldn't really say no because well...sam needs friends and ...maybe for the future "

 

"So you think he likes her more than just like a friend?" Castiel looked up to Dean and grinned

"Of course , I see the smile he gets when she texts him ...it's the same smile I have when I see you"

 

At this Castiel blushed and laughed a bit. "That´s so cute. His first girlfriend. She´s from Ireland I heard. Must be a big travel for her."

"Irish ? Mmm Sam really does know how to pick them " he pulled cas closer then stepped back   
"Okay you go tell the kids about New York and I'll call the force"

 

Castiel nodded and kissed Dean again before leaving to tell Sam and Anna.   
Sam was in his room, learning.


End file.
